¿quien soy en verdad?
by Cadence3000
Summary: bueno, soy nueva en esto, y tengo casi un año medio escribiendo este fanfic y espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1: la nota y el descubrimiento

¿Quién soy en verdad?

capitulo uno: la nota y el descubrimiento

Era un día normal en bajoterra, ya la banda de Shane al fin derroto al Doctor Blakk, avía un nuevo miembro y todo eso, pero la normalidad se acabo cuando un día, todo cambio….

En ese día…

Pronto: ¡VENGAN A DESALLUNAR!-dijo Pronto pegando un grito que hasta se escucho en la superficie

Todos-Pronto: ¡YA VAMOS!

Después de que todos bajaron se dieron cuenta de que faltaba alguien, y ese alguien era Trixie.

Eli: ¿Qué raro? ¿Trixie debió bajar hace rato?-pregunto Eli muy extrañado

Kord: tranquilo amigo ya va a bajar.

Mientras con Trixie…

Trixie: hay no, hay no, ¡hay no, no, no, no, no!- dijo una muy desesperada Trixie- no otra vez- dijo mirando su cabello ¡tenia mechas verdes!- x q tenia q cantar esa canción antes de dormir.

Flashback (del día anterior en la noche)…

Trixie estaba a punto de irse a dormir, pero cuando iba a acostarse se dio cuenta q avía una nota sobre su cama

Trixie: ¿q es esto?-se pregunto así misma, después agarro la carta y empezó a leer y decía:

"Querida Trixie"  
"Se q no me recueras, pero yo siento q si, escucha, esto es un mensaje y una advertencia para ti, del otro lado de la nota hay una canción que necesito q cantes después de leer esto, pero, ten cuidado en donde vayas a cantarla.

Recuerda lo siguiente: esto es solo el comienzo, te daré la segunda pista después (esto tiene q ver con tu pasado) ok"

"ATT: tu BFF hasta el final"

PDV Trixie:

Trixie:¿¡como q tiene q ver con mi pasado!?- me preguntaba a mi misma- haber de q canción hablaba ese tipo- vi detrás de la nota y si, había una canción escrita atrás de la nota, entonces fui al patio trasero del refugio, busque detrás de unas rocas y conseguí una marca en forma de "T", la presione y la roca gigante se partió por la mitad, y salió un escondite secreto, que lo domine como mío, hay tenía todo lo q yo necesitaba, en una esquina de ese lugar había un teclado, y volví a ver la nota

Trixie: Vamos a ver como dice-me dije a mi misma (cuando tiene esto * significa q está hablando en su mente ok)-*¿q significa esto?*- pensó trix (x q lo q está leyendo esta en ingles)-*q raro.. yo-yo si lo puedo entender…* me dije a mi misma y después empecé a cantar y la canción decía así….(la canción se llama nothing gonna stop me now, en español se llama nada me va a detener ahora, acá les dejo la letra en ingles ok, ojo solo el coro)

Trixie:

(coro)

I just wanna

Screame out

Loud

Nothing gonna stop

Me now

I'm never

Comin' off this cloud

So move over

Move over

Move over

You don't want to mess

With me

I know who

I'm meant to be

Never gonna stow me

Down

Nothings gonna stop me

Nothings gonna stop me

Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-

Ow-ow-ow-ow

Nothings gonna stop me now

Trixie: aun no entiendo porque tanto melodrama por esto- me dije a mi misma antes de salir de mi escondite

Fin de PDV

Fin de flashback…

Eli y Kord estaban jugando videojuegos, pues ya que Trixie no avía bajado en todo el día…

Eli: ¿Qué raro, Trixie no ha bajado en todo el día?- se pregunto, hasta q cierto Troll empezó a molestarlo…

Kord:¿estás preocupado por ella ehhhhh…?- dijo mientras nuestro lanzador favorito se empezaba a colorar…

Eli: p-pue-es c-c-claro K-kord, e-es mi amig-ga- dijo tartamudeando y sonrojado

Kord: aja si Eli, y por ser tu amiga te la pasas con cara de bobo enamorado cada vez que te la quedas viendo-dijo Kord haciendo que Eli se ponga más rojo que una manzana

Eli: mejor v-voy a ver qué le pasa a t-trix-xie- dijo yendo directo al cuarto de trixie

Con una preocupada Trixie…

Trixie: hay no, Bluster, que voy a hacer?- le pregunto a su babosa tornado, el solo se encogió de hombros, de repente, empezó a sonar la puerta- ¿Trixie, estas hay?- Trixie reconoció la voz inmediatamente- hay no Eli, que le voy a decir?- se pregunto a sí misma, pero bajo para que no la escuchara-que hago bluster? Que le digo?- le pregunto a su babosa-"_dile la verdad"_ –fue lo que dijo pero con chillidos, pero Trixie entendió la indirecta- tienes razón Bluster, mejor le cuento todo…- contestó

Eli: ¿¡Trixie!?- volvió a preguntar

Trixie: ¡ya voy!- le contesto, entonces entreabrió la puerta

Trixie: que pasa Eli- pregunto asomándose por la puerta

Eli: no, nada, solo quería saber por qué no habías bajado en todo el día- le pregunto a trixie

Trixie: eso si es una buena pregunta-

Eli: por?

Trixie: por esto – dijo terminando de abrir la puerta, mostrando lo que le paso a su cabello

Eli: Wau! ¿Qué te paso en el cabello?- pregunto asombrado al ver esas mechas de color verde en su cabello

Trixie: es una larga historia…, pero prefiero contártelo abajo con los demás- dijo decidida, entonces los dos lanzadores bajaron a la sala a contarles al resto del equipo lo que paso….

Ya en la sala….

Trixie empezó a contarles lo que le paso aquella noche (osea el flashback que ya vimos), cada detalle

Junjie: y donde esta esa nota que nos contaste

Trixie: aquí esta-dijo entregándole la nota a Eli- lo que no logro entender es porque se puso mi cabello asi- dijo preocupada, mientras Eli empezaba a leer la nota

Eli: aquí dice que te dara la segunda pista después , pero lo que no entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver con mi pasado?

Junjie: ¿y que significa "BFF"?- pregunto

Trixie: creo recordar que significa… ya lo recordé. BFF significa "mejores amigas por siempre"- cuando trixie termino la frase, empezó a sonar la computadora, todos fueron a ver de qué se trataba, Trixie reviso y solo era un E-mail

Trixie: chicos, miren- todos fueron haber que era y vieron que era otra nota y Trixie empezó a leer en voz alta

"bien hecho trixie, casi descubres quien soy yo…, me sorprende que no te sorprenda que tengas esas mechas verdes en tu cabello, bueno iré directo al punto, esta es tu segunda pista, se que suena ridículo pero también es una canción, solo el titulo, tienes que decir esto en voz alta cando termines de leer, hay estará tu tercera pista sobre algo que no recuerdas de tu pasado, espero que me recuerdes pronto "

"ATT: tu BFF hasta el final"

"NT: el titulo es… "encender nuestra luz" ok"

Cuando terminaron de leer la nota todos se preguntaban ¿Quién Diablos Escribe Esto?

Trixie: ¿a qué se refiere con "espero que me recuerdes pronto", y sigo sin entender que tiene que ver con mi pasado?

Eli: lo mismo me pregunto-dijo Eli

Trixie: y como que ¿"encender nuestra luz"?- después que dijo esto, en la computadora apareció un archivo, que antes no estaba ahí, después Trixie lo abrió y hay había 10 canciones

Kord: ¿y eso?

Trixie: no lo sé, eso no estaba aquí antes

Pronto: miren, al parecer parecen videos, ¿podemos ver un siiiii?- dijo pronto con ojos soñadores

Kord: ahora no Pronto, tenemos que descubrir que es lo que está pasando aquí-dijo Kord, cansado de ver a Pronto con esa cara

Pronto: pero… pero tal vez, y solo tal vez, hay este alguna pista hay- dijo Pronto, todos se asombraron por la muy buena razón que tenía

Eli: odio admitirlo, pero es un buen punto

Trixie: ¿entonces cual ponemos?- le pregunto a los chicos

Junjie: que tal….. esa que dice "alcancemos las estrellas"

Trixie: bueno, ya lo pongo

En el video…

Aparecían 5 niñas que al parecer tenían 8 años, la del medio era una chica rubia con mechas azul oscuro, con el cabello suelto y tenia un flequillo un poco igual al de trixie (osea que el flequillo es como el de la sirenita, pero más pequeño), ojos azul claro y en su ojo izquierdo tenia como la imagen de un copo de nieve, vestida de un vestido corto (osea hasta las rodillas claro) de color azul claro con azul turquesa, usaba botas de color blanco, la de alado era una peli-azul oscuro de cabello corto ondulado, con las puntas de su cabello color azul claro, ojos de color azul oscuro y en su hombro izquierdo parecía tener la imagen de una gota de agua salpicando, ellas fue la primera en cantar…

LR(esto significa que es la rubia ok):

Ese sentimiento

(Lp-a)(lp-a, significa la peliazul)

Sensación

LR:

Llena de emoción

Xx:

Siento la alegría

Que me provoca esta canción

La quien canto eso era una chica peli-roja con mechas verdes y un flequillo, de ojos esmeralda y en su ojo izquierdo tiene como la imagen de un tornado(lo voy a decir de una vez lp-r significa que es la pelirroja)

Con la banda…

Todos: ¿¡Trixie, esa eres tú/Esa soy yo!?- se preguntaron sorprendidos al ver que esa niña se parecía mucho a Trixie

Trixie: e-eso es imposible, yo-yo no recuerdo eso-dijo extrañada porque era la verdad, ella no recordaba nada de eso

Junjie: mejor sigamos viendo

Todos-Junjie: buena idea- dijeron todos y siguieron viendo el video

En el video…

Ahora aparecía una niña castaña con 3 mechas de color rosa, con ojos verde medio oscuro, (lo voy a decir de una vez lc-r significa q es la castaña ok) ella empezó a cantar con la niña pelirroja….

(Lp-r y lc-r) :

Oye mi corazón

(lc-r) :

Como se acelera cuando el publico espera

Xx:

No, nada me va a parar

Esta vez la que canto esa parte era otra niña peli- roja, pero con ojos de color naranja y en su ojo izquierdo tenía como una imagen de fuego ella empezó a cantar con las demás…(se los digo de una vez LP-R significa este personaje ok)

(Lc-r y lp-r)

¡Que suba el telón!

(todas)

¡Chicas comienza la función!

(lc-r)

Las luces

(LP-R)

Los flashes

(todas)

La música será la clave

(lp-a)

Aplausos, en un momento

(todas)

Nuestra voz va a tocar el cielo

(coro)

Va-a-a-a empezar la fiesta

A-a-a-alcancemos las estrellas

(2x)

(lc-r)

Peinarse y maquillarse

(LP-R)

Los nervios…

(lp-r)

A flor de piel

(LP-R)

Es en el escenario…

(LR y lc-r )

Donde mis sueños veo nacer

(LR, lc-r y lp-r)

Oye mi corazón..

(lp-a)

Como se acelera cuando el…

(lp-r)

Publico espera

(lc-r)

No…

(LR)

Nada me va parar

(lc-r)

Que suba el telón

Chicas comienza la función

(lp-r)

Las luces

(lc-r)

Los flashes

(lp-r)

La música será la clave

(lc-r)

Aplausos…

(LP-R)

En un momento

(LR y lp-r)

Nuestra voz va a tocar el cielo

(Coro)

(Todas)

Va-a-a-a empezar la fiesta

A-a-a-alcancemos las estrellas

(2x)

(LP-R)

Yo quiero tocar…

(LR)

Yo quiero ganar

(LP-R)

Cada corazón…

(lp-a)

Que me llegue a escuchar

(LR)

Nuestros sueños hacerlos realidad

(lp-a y lc-r)

¡La cima alcanzar!

(lc-r y lp-r)

¡ prepárense el show va a empesar !

(LP-R)

Las luces…..

…..

(todas)

La música será la clave

…

aplausos

…..

Nuestra voz

(voz 4x)

(coro)

(todas)

Va-a-a-a empezar la fiesta

A-a-a-alcancemos las estrellas

(4x)

Fin del video…

Con la banda….

Todos estaban asombrados por tres cosas, primero que ellas cantan muy bien (XD), segundo que esa niña es idéntica a Trixie y tercero que es lo que se preguntaban todos ¿Quién Demonios Escribía Estas Notas?

Trixie: es mi imaginación o estas chicas se me hacen familiar- dijo Trixie así misma, pero los chicos terminaron escuchándola

Eli: ¿Cómo que se te hacen familiar esas chicas? Acaso las conoces?-le pregunto Eli, por lo que escucho, al parecer esas chicas se le hacían familiar

Trixie: creo que si- dijo un poco deprimida al ver a la chica oji-azul claro- ven a la chica castaña-todos asintieron-mas o menos recuerdo su nombre, al igual que las demás-ella se llama… Flora Flower-dijo señalando a la castaña- y la peli-azul se llama… Violett Whitte-dijo señalando a la peli-azul –y la oji-naranjado creo que se llama… Flama Firer-dijo señalándola-pero la otra pelirroja puede ser que sea yo, pero no lo recuerdo- dijo viéndola definidamente, si se parecía mucho a ella

Junjie: y que me dices de ella- dijo Junjie señalando a la rubia

Trixie: ah, ella…. No, no la recuerdo-dijo pero eso era mentira, si la recordaba, ella era su mejor amiga de la infancia, la mejor, pues claro no recordaba que ella había hecho todo eso, pero a ella, la recordaba mejor que nunca- me permiten un segundo- dijo levantándose y hiendo directo a su cuarto

Pronto: que le pasara?

Eli: no lo sé Pronto, pero voy a averiguarlo- dijo hiendo al cuarto de Trixie

En el cuarto de Trixie….

Trixie estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, viendo una foto rota a la mitad, hay aparecía la misma chica del video, claro con atuendo diferente, de repente, empezó a sonar la puerta, cuando Trixie escucho eso escondió la foto debajo de la cama

Trixie: está abierto!-dijo, Eli entro y vio a Trixie sentada en su cama con cara de Tristeza, entonces decidió sentarse a la par suyo

Eli: ¿Qué tienes trix?- le pregunto

Trixie: nada que ver Eli-dijo bajando la mirada para que no lo viera la cara que tiene

Eli: oye, mírame, me puedes decir lo que sea-dijo mientras la tomaba del mentón, haciendo que levante la vista-sabes que puedes contar conmigo- dijo dirigiendo sus ojos hacia los suyos, haciendo que ambos se quedaran viéndose por un rato

Trixie: y-y-yo….-no pudo terminar la frase por que se empezó a hipnotizar por los bellos ojos azules que tenia su amigo, y ni les cuento como estaba Eli, ¡estaba en la misma situación! Y sin darse cuenta, ambos se estaban acercando y acercando… solo un poquitico mas y….

Kord: Eli, Trixie! tenemos….. ouh, creo que interrumpí algo- dijo al ver al par de enamorados así de cerca de darse un beso, Eli y Trixie al percatarse de eso se separaron totalmente sonrojados

Eli: n-no, k-kord, n-no int-terrumpistes n-nada, q-que e-era lo que ibas a d-decirnos.- pregunto Eli tartamudeando totalmente avergonzado por lo sucedido

Kord: que recibimos otro E-mail del tipo ese- dijo mientras intentaba aguantarse la risa por lo sucedido

Trixie: e-entonces v-vamos.-dijo saliendo de la habitación aun avergonzada por lo sucedido, Eli también iba a salir hasta que Kord se lo impidió

Kord: así que, estabas apunto de besar a Trixie ehhh?- dijo haciendo q Eli se sonrojara mas-yo no sabía que así de loco estabas por Trixie- dijo poniendo nervioso a Eli

Eli: Pffffff…. Queeeee, de donde sacas esas ideas kord-dijo con un tono agudo

Kord: ami no me engañas amigo, yo se que estas enamorado de Trixie desde hace un laaaaaarrrgo tiempo, es más, creo que estas locamente enamorado de ella-dijo haciendo que nuestro lanzador favorito se colocara mas rojo que el cabello de Trixie

Eli: ya te lo había dicho Kord, n-no me g-g-gusta T-Trixie.- dijo extremadamente sonrojado (en mi opinión, parecería un tomate XD jajajajajaja)

Kord: aja si Eli, todos te creemos, pero el día de tu boda are 2 cosas, la primera te llamare Señor shane de sting y segundo voy a pegar un grito que diga "se los dije" jajajajajajajajajajajajaja- dijo Kord llorando de la risa mientras salía de la habitación, Eli también salía de la habitación al 100% sonrojado

Ya en la sala…

Todos estaban en la computadora, esperando a Trixie que llegara para poder leer el E-mail que les llego

Trixie: haber que dice el E-mail.-dijo mientras habría el E-mail y empezó a leer en voz alta y decía…

"bueno Trixie, me imagino que te estás preguntando por que aparece una chica parecida a ti en los videos pero en realidad, esa niña eres tu, yo se que suena raro, pero es verdad, escucha, la siguiente pista te la dará mis babosas, ellas te explicaran todo, bueno solo una parte, pero como las vas a entender, ellas te lo diran y te recuerdo que esto tiene que ver con tu pasado"

"ATT: tu BFF hasta el final"

Cuando Trixie termino de leer, se estaba preguntando ¿acaso el que estaba escribiendo esto la estaba espiando? Por que sabia perfectamente lo que le pasaba

Kord: bueno, aka dice que la siguiente pista nos las dara sus babosas asi que, ¿hay que esperar que aparezcan o que?- pregunto

Pronto: no lo se mi amigo Troll, pero que tal si esperamos vamos almorzando mi receta de mi tátara abuela, ¡sopa de escorpiones!- dijo entusiasmado

Kord: paso…

Junjie: paso…

Eli: paso…

Trixie: paso…

Kord: voy a ordenar pizza- dijo corriendo a coger el teléfono

Pronto: bueno, mas para mí…..- dijo mirándolos de mala gana

Mientras afuera del refugio….

Dos babosas, una azul claro con detalles azul oscuro, y en la espalda tenía unas alas parecidas a la de un ángel, dos antenas parecidas a las de una infierno metamórfica, ojos morados con una pequeñas pestañitas esa babosa era una babosa ángel de la nieve llamada Katara y la otra era una infierno con ojos de color rosado y unas pestañitas y un flequillo pequeño, se llamaba Balze (se pronuncia bleis ok) que iban directo al refugio Shane

_Idioma babosa…_

Blaze: no lo puedo creer al fin le vamos a ver a Trixie, después de tantos años- dijo muy alegre, pues al fin podrá ver a otras personas

Katara: lo se Blaze, pero recuerda lo que nos dijeron, solo tenemos que decirle lo que nos dijieron y mas nada, no podemos decirle lo demás ok- dijo recordándole

Blaze: lo se pero es que no puedo dejar de estar feliz, creo que voy a…..- no termino la frase por que se puso a cantar…

(la canción finalmente y como nunca, solo la mejore ok, es mi favorita…)

_Blaze:_

La luz entrando en mi interior, iluminando mi corazón

Y ahora por fin paso…

Por mi hogar deambule

Sola vague una y otra vez

Hoy por fin eso acabara…

Hoy conoceré a otras personas

Algo muy raro será

Ya lista estoy por fin un cambio habrá…

Pues finalmente y como nunca

Habrá aventuras y luz

Pues finalmente y como nunca

Voy a ver a otras personas

_No se si me volveré loca o mas no se_

Mas me invade la emoción…

Pues finalmente y como nunca…

Me late el corazón…

Blaze: ya quiero conocer a otras babosas

Katara: y que tal si al fin conoces a tu alma gemela….

Blaze ha!... (sigue cantando)

Hermosa me voy a ver

Cautivadora como soy

Sofisticada y tierna a la vez…

Ah

De pronto lo mirare allá

Y de repente allí estará

Un joven galán se acercara

Y mucho chocolate comeré…

Conversaremos divertidos

Como nunca pude imaginar

Nada como antes viviré….

Porque finalmente y como nunca

Alguien en mi pondrá atención…

Si lo pienso es una locura

Que hoy surja el amor

Pues finalmente y como nunca

Existe la ocasión

Pero es hoy y nada mas…

Que angustia desistir….

Esas emociones deben ya…

Abrir….

(Abrir…)

Pues finalmente y como nunca

Mis sueños se hacen realidad

Tal vez ya no haya soledad

Y asi…

Encuentre el amor

Mañana termina todo

Y por eso hoy será…

Pues por primera vez en años

Pues finalmente y como nunca…

No me detendraaan….

Blaze: auch- dejo de cantar por que vio que choco con la puerta del refugio

Katara: llegamos "soñadora" jajaajajaja- dijo mientras recordaba como cantaba realmente sola

Blaze: ja, ja, muy chistosa, solo toca el timbre y ya- dijo un poco molesta y a la vez entusiasmada

Katara: ok ya voy- dijo mientras iba a tocar el timbre…

Adentro del refugio…. (hace unos minutos XD….)

Junjie: es mi imaginación o escucho chillidos de babosas allá afuera

Kord: tal vez sea solo las babosas….

Trixie: o tal vez sean las babosas del mensaje ese…- cuando Trixie termino de decir la frase todos fueron a ver por la ventana y era verdad, eran las babosas, una venia medio seria y la otra venia ¿cantando y festejando? Obviamente nadie entendía lo que estaba diciendo, hasta que escucharon que esa babosa choco con la puerta, mientras la otra se mataba de la risa por eso, después escucharon el timbre.

Trixie: yo abro- dijo y fue a abrir y abian dos babosas que la dejaron sin palabras ¡era una babosa ángel de la nieve y otra infierno con un flequillo!-wouh.-dijo con la boca a vierta, mientras las babosas entraban y se pusieron en el centro de la mesa más cercana que vieron (y me imagino que la única jajajaja XD)(cuando las babosas hablan y esta en cursiva significa que nadie las entiende ok)

Katara y Blaze: _hola_-dijeron pero nadie les entendió, pero entendieron la indirecta

Eli: hola, soy Eli y el es Kord-dijo señalándolo- Junjie, Pronto y Trixie-dijo, pero las babosas se asombraron con Trixie

_Katara: vaya, ha cambiado mucho_

_Blaze: sí, tienes razón – dijo mirándola fijamente- será que ya tiene novio.-pregunto Blaze- no lo sé, pero si tuviera, diría que sería el peli-azul jajajaja-dijo chistosa._

Trixie: de que estarán hablando-se pregunto

Kord: tal vez de ustedes dos tortolos jajajajajajaja-dijo haciendo que Eli y Trixie se sonrojara, haciendo que todos se pusieran a reír ¡incluyendo a las babosas! Eso si era un momento vergonzoso, pero en ese momento burpy se asomo por el hombro de un sonrojado Eli, viendo a la babosa infierno, y la reconoció por completo

_Burpy: Blaze?...-pregunto incrédulo_

_Blaze: Burpy?...-pregunto de la misma manera_

_Burpy: ¡no lo puedo creer!, ¿enserio eres tú?_

_Blaze: bueno, estoy aquí parada, de carne y hueso, estoy hablando con vos, todito el mundo me esta viendo… si, si soy yo- dijo de payasa_

_Burpy: si, buen punto jajaja- dijo sin aun tragarse el cuento de que ella esta hay parada (bobo _jajajaja_)_

Trixie: ¿de que están hablando?- pregunto con cara acusadora

Junjie: creo que ellos dos ya se conocen-dijo con tono obio

Eli: dejame adivinar… ella es tu mama-pregunto mientras Blaze le envía una cara de "no, no lo soy" mientras burpy se aguantaba la risa- es…. Tu abuela- Blaze lo mira con la misma cara, mientras Burpy intentaba aguantarse La risa que tenia-es… tu amiga-Blaze lo mira con la misma cara mientras el otro estallaba de la risa- es… tu novia-Blaze lo mira con cara "POR SUPUESTO QUENO" mientras burpy estaba llorando de la risa-tomare eso como un no- dijo mientras Katara rodaba sus ojos por lo sucedido, entonces se acordó a lo que vino a hacer, y saco de un pequeño saco que trajo, saco de hay unos intercomunicadores que llevaba..o eso creían

Trixie: que es esto- le pregunto, la babosa le dijo con señas que se lo pusiera en su oído- ok me lo pondré- dijo y se lo puso-mmmm… no hace nada- se dijo asi misma

Xx: oh, eso crees?-le dijo la babosa angel de la nieve

Trixie: wouh, puedes hablar- le pregunto incrédula por lo que escucho

Xx: si, puedo comunicarme con las personas que tengan ese babosa-ductor, se que parece un intercomunicador, por que, bueno, asi lo disfrazamos-le dijo-apropósito, me llamo Katara, y ella es mi amiga Blaze- se presento

Trixie: es un gusto, apropósito, ¿cómo es que Burpy conoce a Blaze?- le pregunto

Katara: bueno… digamos que ellos son hermanos…, no todo lo que dijo tu novio jajajajajaja

Eli: Trix, te estás comunicando con la babosa?

Trixie: sip, toma ponte esto-dijo dándole el babosa-ductor

Eli: sabes que eso es un intercomunicador?- le dijo

Trixie: eso es lo que crees, anda ¡póntelos!- Eli le hiso caso, pero no sintió nada al ponérselos

Eli: no hacen nada sabes- le dijo a Trix

Katara: eso es lo que tú piensas- le dijo- espera un momento, acaso puedo entenderte-le pregunto Eli- si, puedo comunicarme con las personas que tengan ese babosa-ductor, se que parece un intercomunicador, por que, bueno, asi lo disfrazamos, apropósito, me llamo katara y ella es mi amiga Blaze- dijo presentándose

Eli: es un gusto

Katara: apropósito, sobre lo que dijistes sobre ella, nada de lo que dijistes era verdad, ella es su hermana no su novia… ni nada de lo que nombrastes

Blaze: ¿¡y a ti como se te ocurre que voy a ser su abuela, acaso tengo cara de vieja tonto!?- le dijo muy enojada, mientras veía a su hermano reírse como un loco

Trixie: oye tienes que admitir que eso si fue chistoso jajaja-dijo recordando lo sucedido

Eli: sii… es verdad, perdón por la confusión jajajajajajajajaja- dijo un poco chistoso

Blaze: ja,ja, mira como me rio ja,ja, en mi cara se nota la risa que llevo-dijo mirándolo molesta por lo que le dijo

Burpy: Blaze, bájale una si….-dijo un poco nervioso

Blaze: tienes suerte de que venga con paciencia hoy- dijo con una cara de incendiarle la cara al pobre Eli

Burpy: ok….-dijo

Kord: oigan chicos…

Pronto: es mi imaginación o están….

Junjie: comunicándose con las babosas-dijo terminando la oración

Eli: larga historia, solo pónganse esto, se que parecen intercomunicadores, pero en realidad son babosa-Ductores, como el sombra-ductor pero para babosas, pruébenselos -dijo insistiendo

Todos-Eli y Trixie: ok- dijeron poniéndoselos

Pronto: esto no hace nada

Blaze: aquí vamos de nuevo con el relato-dijo un poco cansada por escuchar el mismo relato

Pronto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, ¿¡puedes hablar!?-dijo asustado

Katara: oye ella no es la única, gracias a eso, pueden comunicarse con cualquier babosa-dijo obvia

Pronto: Ouh…

Kord: espera…, dijistes cualquier babosa

Xx: sos sordo o que, claro que dijo cualquier babosa-le dijo una babosa

Kord: quien dijo eso

Xx: fui yo, tu babosa carnero…

Kord: ¿masa? Eres tú

Masa: noooooooooo, es la babosa que vive una cuadra de aquí…, pfff, claro que soy yo

Kord: hacía falta el sarcasmo

Masa: si- dijo sarcástico

Bluster: jajajajaja, que dialogo gracioso-dijo un poco chistoso

Trixie: hey, acabo de entenderte

Bluster: pues claro que me acabas de entender, o acaso no entendiste lo que te dijo Katara-dijo un poco obvio

Trixie: otro sarcástico mas

Burpy: mira quien habla

Trixie:….., buen punto…-dijo culpándose así misma

Juju: bueno, mejor les recuerdo el tema antes de que les olvide

Junjie: genial, al fin puedo entenderte

Juju: si desde antes me entendías… a la indirecta claro-dijo un poco obvio

Junjie: si, tienes razón-dijo con razón

katara: bueno a lo que vinimos, recuerdas lo de la nota, que decía que te íbamos a contar una parte, bueno ya te la decimos, a lo que se refería, recuerdas el video que vistes haces unos instantes, vistes a las 5 chicas que aparecían hay verdad- Trixie asintió- bueno también vistes la que se parecía a ti verdad- Trixie asintió de nuevo- bueno, la verdad es que…..- pero no termino la frase porque alguien la interrumpió

Blaze: esa eras tu a los 7 años y esas chicas eran tus amigas y….- no termino la frase por que Katara le tapo la boca antes de que ella le contara todo, pero TODO.. a Trixie, lo que no era debido

Katara: y…. tienes que recordar donde viven ellas, solo te dire que en el video aparecen cuatro personas que crees recordar, verdad- Trixie asintió de nuevo- bueno, en realidad son cinco, lo que pasa la quinta no aparece en ese video ok

Todos: ok

Katara: bueno Trixie, recuerdas donde vive Flora Flower –le pregunto

Trixie: creo que si-dijo un poco pensativa-mmm…. Si, si recuerdo, creo que ella vive en el bosque, ¿verdad?- pregunto

Blaze: sip y ahí tenemos que ir, ella te dará la siguiente pista

Eli: bueno, entonces iremos hay primero-dijo decidido

Pronto: pero antes… quien quiere cenar mi…..

Junjie: paso…

Eli: paso…

Trixie: paso…

Babosas: paso….

Kord: ordenare pizza- dijo corriendo a coger el teléfono

Pronto: pero que mal agradecidos….

Apestosa (babosa flaturorinca de Pronto): hablando de "mal agradecidos" ahora soy yo quien te pregunta Trixie: quiero saber… ¿Por qué no admites que te gusta Eli? Solo tienes que decirlo, lo besas y te dejamos en paz ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto?-dijo haciendo que nuestra lanzadora favorita se sonrojara, mientras ella agradecía de que SU Shane (pffffff jajaja que rata soy jajaja) no estaba hay

Blaze: espérate…, ellos dos no son novios, yo creí que si por que tenían cara de que si jajaja- dijo mientras se echaba a reír por la carea sonrojada de Trixie

Trixie: p-porque t-t-todos d-dicen e-eso-dijo nerviosa, sonrojada

Kord: tal vez sea porque te la pasas con cara de boba enamorada…

Junjie: y que te preocupas por el cada vez q estamos en un duelo…

Pronto: y te pones celosa cada vez que una chica se interesa por el…

Burpy: te pones nerviosa cuando alguien lo menciona

Bluster: también cuando lo vez…

Masa: también cuando piensas en el…

Apestosa: también lo oyes, y enserio tienes que verte la cara cada vez que piensas en el ¡enserio pareces toda una boba-adolecente enamorada! Jajajajajaja

Kord y también cuando….

Trixie: bueno ya entendí si, l-lo que p-pasa e-es que….-no termino la frase al ver que Eli iba entrando a la sala, donde ellos estaban haciendo sonrojar a nuestra lanzadora favorita

Eli: oigan chicos de que estaban hablando…

Todos-Trixie: de nada…

Trixie: bueno, mejor… yo… me voy a mi habitación-dijo corriendo hacia su habitación

Eli: enserio, que le dijeron que se puso así- les pregunto

Katara: que quieres que te diga… jajaja-dijo aguantándose la risa

Blaze: siiiiii jajaja-dijo aguantándose la risa

Eli: Bueno…., yo… le voy a preguntar a Trixie de que hablaron por que al parecer no me quieren decir-dijo sarcásticamente hablando, mientras subia a la habitación de Trixie

Burpy: suerte con tu enamorada jajajaja-dijo poniendo nervioso a Eli por el comentario- jejeje, siempre quise hacer eso jejeje-dijo Burpy

Kord: menos mal que lo hiciste tu, si no lo hubiera hecho yo jajajaja-dijo aguantándose la risa

Mientras con Trixie….

Estaba recostada en su cama editando videos, como siempre, hasta que escucho sonar la puerta

Eli: puedo?….

Trixie: si, claro –dijo mientras veía a entrar a Eli

Eli: que haces?

Trixie: solo edito videos

Eli: solo vine a preguntarte de que estaban hablando allá abajo-le pregunto sentándose alado de ella, Trixie solo desvió la vista de hacia el, para que no la viera sonrojada, porque no se atrevía a decirle de que estaban hablando…(porque será…)

Trixie: am….. de nada…. Solo…. Estábamos hablando de…-dijo intentando pensar las palabras, Eli al ver esto, agarro sus dos manos haciendo que Trixie, levantara la vista, viéndolo a los ojos.

Eli: tranquila, solo era una pregunta, no tienes que ponerte asi ok-dijo mirándola a los ojos, tranquilizándola, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran levemente

Trixie: o-ok –dijo nerviosa

Eli: bueno…. Ya es muy tarde y tenemos que descubrir que es lo que está pasando aquí así que…. Buenas noches (allá ya era de noche)-dijo dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla izquierda de Trixie, haciendo que Trixie se sonrojara mucho más de lo que estaba, y sin más que decirle, salió de la habitación, mientras que Trixie se quedo allí, completamente congelada. Levanto levemente su mano y cubrió su mejilla, insólita por aquel acto. Y empezó a sonreír como una verdadera quinceañera-enamorada, entonces el momento termina por que Bluster la miraba con picardía

Trixie: ¿porque me miras con esa cara?

Bluster: perdón, es que me gusta verte así

Trixie: así cómo?

Bluster: así... ya sabe…

Trixie: así como

Bluster: jajajaja buenas noches Trix

Trixie: pero cómo?

Bluster: adiós!

Trixie: ¡Bluster!

Dijo pero en ese momento Bluster acaba de irse a dormir, y sin más que decir, ella también se fue a dormir, ya que mañana seria un día verdaderamente largo…

En el día siguiente….

La primera en despertar fue Katara, entonces vio que hora es y vio que era las seis de la mañana

Katara: valla si que me desperté temprano, mejor voy a ver como llevan la vida acá-dijo yendo a ir a ver las habitaciones, salas comedor y todos los demás, pero como toda distraída, choco con cierta babosa infierno…

Katara: auch, oh, hola B-burpy- dijo un poco nerviosa (por que será ehhhh? XD )

Burpy: h-hola k-katara-dijo del mismo modo

Katara: bueno quería saber cómo era tu hogar acá y todo eso

Burpy: pues entonces déjame presentártelo

Katara: ok

Dijo mientras Burpy le enseñaba todo el refugio, y le contaba todo lo que sabía sobre el troll, el topo, junjie y Elixie (no lo resisti jajaja)

Katara: entonces me dices que ellos no son novios

Burpy: lamentándolo mucho no, pero se gustan el uno al otro

Katara: ahh ok-dijo un poco chistosa por lo que se entero

Trixie: buenos días-dijo saludándolos

Katara y Burpy: buenos días

Trixie: bueno como que hay que esperar que despierten todos, pero mejor voy a ir haciendo el desayuno antes de que Pronto despierte-dijo corriendo a la cocina a hacer el desayuno

Burpy: buena idea-dijo siguiéndola, al igual que Katara

Después de un rato ya estaba listo el desayuno, y en ese mismísimo momento ya todos los demás se habían despertado

Todos-Trixie: buenos días!

Trixie: buenos días chicos

Pronto: bueno, mis queridos compañeros, yo, Pronto, el Magnifico, les voy a prepara el desayuno…

Todos-Pronto: NO!-dijeron antes de que Pronto tocara el sartén

Trixie: digo…no porque ya hicimos el desayuno-dijo un poco nerviosa

Pronto: hicimos, no era que los demás estaban dormidos-pregunto incrédulo

Trixie: claro, Burpy, Katara y yo hicimos el desayuno-dijo señalando a las babosas

Pronto: babosas haciéndonos el desayuno, pfff, a que no les queda bien-dijo pero ni cuenta se dio de que todos se sentaron, y solo basto que el Troll probara un poquito, y ya todos se pusieron a comer como si su vida dependiera de eso (pero que melodramática soy), y ¡hasta pidieron la segunda ronda!

Eli: *con la boca medio llena* que decías Pronto- dijo TODAVIA comiendo su segunda ronda

Pronto: nada-dijo amargado

Eli: bueno… por donde comenzamos a buscar a esa Flora Flower…

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les haya gustado, y si tengo que corregir algo me dicen ok


	2. Chapter 2: buscando tu rugido interior

Capitulo 2: buscando tu rugido interior…

Después de que todos comieran el único desayuno que no quiso devorarlos (Pronto: oye, para tu información, mi comida no se come a los demás. Yo: aja si todos te creemos… _voludo_ XD….Pronto: termina ya quieres. Yo: ta bueno pué) emprendieron en sus meca-bestias hacia la caverna-jungla (creo que así se llamaba?), ya en el medio del bosque, las babosas, Blaze y Katara, guiaron a la banda de Shane a su destino, pero lo que no sabían… era que algo… o alguien… los estaban espiando

Ya en el medio del bosque…

Katara: bueno Banda de Shane, llegamos-dijo mirando el lugar

Eli: emm…. Te das cuenta de que esto esta vacio…-dijo mirando el lugar

Blaze: qué raro, donde estará ella-se pregunto a si misma

Xx: aquí….-dijo alguien apareciendo de la nada delante de la Banda de Shane, apareció un chico (o chica) con capucha, que evitaba que pudieran verle la cara, lo que si creían es que era una chica, porque andaba descalza, con unas tobilleras con detalles de flores, la capucha cubría su cara, pero la capa que tenia cubría casi todo el torso.

Xx: que es lo que quieren-dijo con una voz como de hombre (claro ella estaba fingiendo la voz), y apuntándolos con que al parecer un arco y flecha

Eli: primero, quien es usted-dijo apuntándolo(a) con su lanzadora

Xx: eso no te interesa, salgan de aquí, si no quieren salir heridos-dijo amenazándolos

Eli: preferimos por las malas-dijo iniciando una batalla disparando a Burpy, pero el la esquivo y disparo una flecha que podía contra-atacar sus disparos, y a la vez, logrando crear un escudo de hielo para protegerse, mientras los demás se escondían detrás de una roca, pensando en un ataque de batalla, mientras hacían eso, al menos contra-atacaban al sujeto, pero el "escudo" ni duro mucho porque con una flecha explosiva, voló la roca a la mitad, mientras ellos se distraían con eso, el sujeto se escondió a la espera de que el líder se distrajera para poder darle con su flecha tranquilizante, y ese momento había llegado, pero lo que no se había dado cuenta es que cierta peli-roja si vio al tipo dispara esa flecha…

Trixie: ¡ELI, CUIDADO!

Eli: AHHH!-grito, pero no sintió nada, porque Trixie, se había puesto en frente de el, la idea de ella era empujarlo para que no le diera, pero de repente, sintió que debía hacer otra cosa, asique ni cuenta se dio de que levanto los brazos y creó una especie de campo de fuerza de color verde, entonces abrió uno de sus ojos y vio lo que hiso…

Todos: woooooouhhhh…

Eli: c-como hiciste e-eso.- pregunto asombrado

Trixie: n-no lo sé….- dijo aun siquiera a verse tragado el cuento

Xx: es imposible, un campo de fuerza de nivel avanzado, toques de poderes del viento, nivel 143, creado haces 16 años atrás, solo se abre o fabrica por una sola persona… Trixie… eres tú?-dijo el tipo quitándose la capucha, dejando ver a una joven de 16 años, cabellera castaña claro con mechas rosadas normal, ojos verdes oscuros, con algunas pecas y labios pintados de un rojo frambuesa.

Xx: no puedo creerlo, ¡hay mi pequeña Trixie, sos vos!-dijo la chica dándole un abrazo.

Trixie: enserio eres tu, cuanto has cambiado no?

Xx: bueno digamos que la jungla cambia a las personas-dijo echándole un ojo a los demás-y ellos quienes son?- pregunto la castaña

Trixie: ah, ellos son Eli, Kord, Pronto y Junjie- dijo señalándolos

Xx: hola, mi nombre es Flora Flower, es un gusto conocerlos y lamento haber intentado haberles flechado-dijo avergonzada y arrepentida

Eli: Descuida…

Flora: bueno, y que les trae por aquí- les pregunto a los chicos

Katara: vinimos por respuestas-dijo asomándose por el hombro de Trixie

Flora: ¿Katara, eres tu?-pregunto incrédula

Katara: si soy yo, ¿how do you been?(como has estado?)-pregunto (la pregunta esta en ingles)

Flora: well, it's fun to live in the jungle (bien, es divertido vivir en la jungla)- le dijo

Katara: great, hear and that you live here? (Genial, oye y eso que vives aquí)-le pregunto

Flora: do not ask (no preguntes)-le dijo

Katara: ok

Trixie: oigan de que están hablando?-les pregunto l ver que no se les entendía nada

Flora: de nada y por cuales repuestas vinieron?- les pregunto

Katara: bueno, recuerdas el trato que hicieron hace seis años-le recordó

Flora: pero no sé cómo hacerle recordarle sobre… bueno tu sabes-le dijo nerviosa

Katara: bueno, al menos inténtalo

Flora: bueno… ehhhh… la verdad es que…. –dijo poniéndose un poco nerviosa, además de que el resto de la banda de Shane estaba poniéndole atención, hasta que Blaze se arto de esto y abrió su boca…

Blaze: ya no soporto esto de esconderle este secreto, Trixie, la verdad es que tienes poderes del viento, aire, o cualquier cosa relacionada con eso, pero no lo recuerdas porque te borraron la memoria y quien te la borro fue…-no termino por que Katara le tapo la boca al ver que estaba por delatar a su propia dueña

Katara y Flora: ¡BLAZE!

Blaze: ¿qué? Si no lo decías tu se lo decía yo-dijo defendiéndose

Trixie: por favor dime que es una broma verdad- les dijo, pero como respuesta las babosas y la chica negaron con la cabeza

Kord: pero es imposible que ella tengo poderes

Flora: no es ninguna broma, ni ninguna mentira, es verdad lo que Blaze dijo, tienes el poder del cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con los elementos de aire, y ese don tuyo, proviene de tu madre Trixie-dijo contándole la verdad

Trixie: mi madre… pero es imposible, mi madre no tiene poderes como dices, además, si ella tuviera poderes, me hubiese enterado hace tiempo-dijo sin creerle

Flora: quisiera explicarte lo demás y tu pregunta, pero mi parte del trato me impide decirte más cosas-dijo explicándose

Todos: ¿Cómo que un trato?-preguntaron

Flora: eso es confidenciado hasta más adelante-dijo lamentándolo-pero eso me recuerda, una parte del trato que debo cumplir.

Eli: ¿que debes cumplir?- pregunto

Flora: lo que debo cumplir es: ¡hacer que Trixie recupere su confianza con sus poderes!-dijo emocionada por que ya sabía cómo lo iba a hacer

Pronto: disculpe señorita Flower, pero como exactamente va a hacer eso- pregunto

Flora: JA! De la forma más divertida del mundo-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia algún lugar

Eli: espera, ¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto

Flora: primero: no más preguntas, segundo: tengo que hacer que Trixie recupere su confianza ¿verdad? Bueno, tengo una idea para que lo haga, pero es solo ella y yo, no ustedes, y tercero: para que conozcan esta caverna mas afondo mi babosa Cupid, les enseñara el resto-dijo presentándole a la babosa, era una babosa rosada con dos antenas largas en forma de corazón, dos ojos de color amarillo con una pequeñas pestañas y debajo de su ojo derecho tenía una imagen de un corazón, (el resto no sé cómo describirlo), era una babosa Pheromoth (pueden ver la imagen en mi pagina de face)

Cupid: bueno ya la oyeron mientras ella se encarga de Trixie, les voy a enseñar la caverna-dijo llevándoselos hacia otro lugar

Mientras con Flora y Trixie…

Flora: bueno empecemos…- dijo llevándola hacia el centro de la caverna

Trixie: pero cómo?, apenas entiendo todo esto, y apenas sé que tengo poderes de los que no sabía, y lo peor del caso ¡es que como voy a recuperar esa confianza!-dijo dándole un buen punto, aunque eso a ella no la detuvo

Flora: ¿enserio te preocupas por eso? Además ¿quieres saber cómo comencé?-le pregunto, Trixie solo asintió con la cabeza, y ella solo la guio

(aki ella se pone a cantar una canción que se llama Roar de katy Perry, pero aka les dejo la letra en español ok y pueden escuchar la canción y ver el video que es incluido en el fic si quieren ok)

Flora:

Solía morder mi lengua y aguantar  
por el miedo a todo arruinar  
con todo quieres ir  
calle y luego seguí

supongo que olvide tenia opción  
deje que me empujaras sin rencor  
de pie me puse al fin  
y seguiré así

si caigo me levantare  
lo malo de mi quitare  
oye mi voz que suena ya  
como un trueno mi voz surgirá  
si caigo me levantare  
prepárate y escúchame  
lo veo hoy, lo veo ya

yo tengo el ojo de tigre  
el fuego, bailo sobre el miedo  
campeón he nacido  
escucha mi rugido  
mas fuerte, más que un león soy fuerte  
campeón he nacido  
escucha mi rugido(x2)

como mariposa vuelo hoy  
y gane todo lo que ahora soy  
de cero a héroe  
seré por siempre

si caigo me levantare  
lo malo de mi quitare  
oye mi voz que suena ya  
como un trueno mi voz surgirá  
si caigo me levantare  
prepárate y escúchame  
lo veo hoy, o veo ya

yo tengo el ojo de tigre  
el fuego, bailo sobre el miedo  
campeón he nacido  
escucha mi rugido  
mas fuerte, mas que un león soy fuerte  
campeón he nacido  
escucha mi rugido(x3)

Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo

yo tengo el ojo de tigre  
el fuego, bailo sobre el miedo  
campeón he nacido  
escucha mi rugido  
mas fuerte, más que un león soy fuerte  
campeón he nacido  
escucha mi rugido…

Después de todo lo que pasaron ellas dos, Flora logro cumplir su parte su parte del trato, logras que Trixie recupere su confianza, aunque no sepa manejar bien sus poderes, al menos recupero la confianza en ellos.

Después de un rato se encontraron con los demás

Flora: hola!, y que les pareció el lugar-pregunto

Eli: es lindo, no me impresiona que conozcas este lugar como la palma de tu mano

Flora: bueno, eso no es nada comparado con…-pero fue interrumpida por un sonido que venía de su refugio

Pronto: y eso que fue?- pregunto

Flora: eso viene de mi refugio, ¡síganme!-les dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección hacia su refugio y cuando llegaron vieron su refugio, era parecido al de ellos, solo que un poco más pequeño, como sea, entraron y vieron una computadora que tenía una señal de alerta.

Flora: haber que pasa-dijo y empezó a revisar la computadora, cuando vio cual era el problema, no se lo creía, el problema era los niveles de energía de los poderes de ella y sus amigas, los de Trixie, estaban bien, pero no el de los demás, incluyéndola…-que… esto es imposible…-no termino la frase al sentir una falta de energía de sus poderes y cayo desmallada.

Todos-Flora: ¡Flora!-dijeron asustados

Trixie: ¿Flora? ¿Flora, estas bien?-le pregunto al ver que su vieja amiga estaba despertando

Flora: nada solo un bajo de potencial como pueden ver en la computadora-dijo señalándole la computadora y vieron que los poderes de ella en vez de estar en 100% estaba en 50% de rebaja, y el de los demás estaba en 85% o 76% de baja energía.

Eli: segura que estas bien- le volvió a preguntar, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

Flora: si lo estoy-le aseguro-solo les voy a decir que hay que moverse-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

Kord: ¿moverse? ¿Pero hacia donde?-le pregunto mientras la seguía

Flora: tenemos que encontrar a las demás y créanme cuando les digo que se aproxima un mal, un mal mucho más grande que al que ustedes hayan enfrentado, y las únicas personas que pueden vencerla son seis, que son mis amigas, Trixie y yo, pero la única forma de vencerlas para siempre, es que Trixie recupere sus poderes y reunirnos otra vez-dijo explicándoles

Eli: entonces que esperamos?-dijo montándose en su meca, junto con los demás- ahora a quien iremos a visitar?...

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXD


	3. Chapter 3: continuacion del cap anterior

¿Quién soy en verdad?

En el capitulo anterior…..

_Flora: tenemos que encontrar a las demás y créanme cuando les digo que se aproxima un mal, un mal mucho más grande que al que ustedes hayan enfrentado, y las únicas personas que pueden vencerla son seis, que son mis amigas, Trixie y yo, pero la única forma de vencerlas para siempre, es que Trixie recupere sus poderes y reunirnos otra vez-dijo explicándoles_

_Eli: entonces que esperamos?-dijo montándose en su meca, junto con los demás- ahora a quien iremos a visitar?..._

* * *

**Capitulo 3 : (continuación del capítulo anterior) (perdón por no ponerlo con el cap anterior)**

Flora: tendremos que seguir después, ya está oscureciendo y el único atajo para llegar más rápido está un poco lejos, asique si quieren pueden dormir aquí en mi refugio-les pregunto

Todos: seguro-les dijo

Flora: bueno, pueden dormir aquí en la sala, yo iré a buscar almohadas y cobijas y algo para que no duerman en el suelo-dijo mientras se iba a buscar lo mencionado.

Ya era de noche, y toda la banda de Shane estaba durmiendo, menos una chica peli-roja.

Trixie estaba en el patio del refugio intentando analizar todo lo sucedido, pero se distrajo mientras veía una foto de una vieja amiga que tiene casi 10 años sin ver, en la foto avía una niña rubia con cabello largo hasta media espalda con un pequeño flequillo que estaba a su derecha de mechas azul oscuro con una tiara azul claro con unos diamantes de adorno, oji-azul claro con un copo de nieve en su ojo izquierdo, vestía de un vestido (no de los largos, si no de los normales) azul claro con escarcha, en la parte de arriba parecía una camisa de azul claro con escarcha y en la parte de abajo era como una falda azul también, y como calzado unos zapatos azul normal con un pequeño copo de nieve y unas medias blancas como la nieve, esa era una prima de ella llamada Cadence Frozen. Pero lo malo, es que la foto estaba rota justo por la mitad, así que ella no recordaba cual era la otra mitad, y lo único que tenia para recordarla, era esa única foto que tenia de ella.

Trixie: hay Bluster, a veces me pregunto, ¿Por qué ella no volvió a hablarme? ¿Será que no quiso verme más?- le pregunto a su babosa, el solo se encogió de hombros al no saber su respuesta…

Desde algún remoto lugar no muy lejos de hay

Había una chica muy idéntica a la foto mencionada hace unos instantes, claro con diferente edad, usaba una capucha azul turquesa con una capa del mismo color con bordes azul oscuro, y también utilizaba guantes del mismo color de la capa solamente más transparente (el resto no sé cómo describirlo). Estaba sentada en lo más alto de un hongo (o árbol no sé, es casi lo mismo porque al parecer los arboles allá son más bien unos hongos ¿no?), mirando el paisaje, pero se distrajo mientras veía una foto también rota justo por la mitad, en la foto aparecía una niña de 10 años, peli-roja, ojos verdes esmeralda con un tornado en su ojo izquierdo, con un flequillo (igual al de Trixie), su cabello amarrado en dos coletas (ojo no en forma de tornado si no normales ok) con un poco de cabello suelo corto, vestía de una camisa manga-larga de color morado mezclado con rosado, con una chaqueta azul marino mangas cortas, usaba unos shorts del mismo color con un cinturón de color azul claro, también usaba medias-panti de rayas moradas y rosadas con botas verdes oscuro y la suela era de color gris.

Xx: hay no se, a veces quisiera, estar en un lugar de… menos responsabilidades, nada de… princesas o algo así, a veces quisiera _estar en su lugar…_-de decía a si misma ya que sus babosas estaban dormidas y las únicas babosas que siempre estaban a su lado estaban con su vieja amiga… y si, ella era la que estaba escribiendo esas notas, era la dueña de Katara y Blaze, ella era Cadence Frozen.

Ella ya harta de tantos secretos que le ha estado ocultando, no ha podido ser la persona que siempre quiso ser, después de eso empezó a cantar una canción…

(la canción es de la película Barbie la princesa y la estrella de pop, la canción es "estar en su lugar", pero la mejore un poco para que encaje en la situación ok)

Cadence:

Mírenla, en la foto

Cumpliendo su sueño

Puede ser, lo que ella quiera

Con excentricidad

No necesita ser cortes…

Estar en su lugar….

Sentir que libre soy

Estar en su lugar…

Sería otra yo…

Mientras con Trixie le pasaba igual (les recuerdo que están separadas pero cantan la misma canción ok), ella estaba harta de los secretos y empezó a cantar la misma canción…

Trixie:

Mírenla, en la foto

Un peinado ideal

Almorzar, con figura

Y feliz al estar conmigo

Que distinto es…

Estar en su lugar

Sentir que libre soy

Estar en su lugar

Sería otra yo…

Cadence:

Un manicure

Después pasar a donde quiera yo…

Trixie:

Y vestir elegantemente…

Cadence:

Y a lanzar

Trixie:

Ir a descansar…

Cadence y Trix:

¿Será posible….?

Nunca…..

Estar en su lugar

Sentir que libre soy…

Cadence:

Y todo de repente ya sería como siempre lo soñé…

Trixie:

Estar en su lugar…

Cadence:

Estar en su lugar…

Trixie:

Estar en su lugar…

Cadence:

Estar en su lugar…

Trixie:

Oohhhh….

Cadence:

Aaahhhhh….

Cadence y Trixie:

Tan lindo y especial…

Estar en su lugar….

Mientras con Cadence ya tenía mucho sueño, así que decidió irse a dormir

Con Trix:

Después de despejarse un poco la memoria, ya su babosa tornado había entrado al refugio para irse a dormir, lo que ella no sabia es que cierto oji-azul la estaba espiando (pero que chismoso)

Eli: hola Trix, que haces aquí afuera sola- le pregunto al verla hay afuera sola y sentándose a su lado

Trixie: nada solo… no tenia sueño-dijo mientras una silenciosa lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, Eli al ver esto se la limpio con delicadeza

Eli: hey, ¿qué tienes?-le pregunto levantando con una mano su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos, haciendo que Trixie se sonrojara un poco-sabes que puedes confiar en mí-dijo viéndola a los ojos

Trixie ya decidida, decidió enseñarle la foto y contarle todo lo que sucedió entre ellas.

Eli: wow, y no sabes por qué no quiso volverte hablarte-le pregunto después de escuchar su historia

Trixie: la verdad no lo sé, solo empezó a dejar de hablarme sin ninguna razón-dijo deprimida

Eli: bueno Trix, si te diría que entiendo lo que sientes te estaría mintiendo y que además… creo que no podría imaginarme una vida en la que tu no estés, porque… te aprecio y no soportaría que no estés junto a mi… digo a n-nosotros c-claro, y…que ella te haya rechazado durante todos eso años no sabe de lo que se pierde, pero yo si se de lo que estoy disfrutando, y es de una chica, lista, inteligente, gran estratega, linda, cariñosa, divertida bonita y… Am… que sucede?

Ella empezó a reírse por sus últimas palabras y aunque también pudo notar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, aunque él no sabía que se encontraba en el mismo estado

Trixie: nada Eli, solo estas un "poco" sonrojado-dijo asiendo énfasis con lo de un "poco"

Eli: E-e-enserio-dijo muy nervioso

Trixie solo asintió con la cabeza un poco apenada, Eli iba a continuar pero Trixie lo interrumpió dándole un beso en la mejilla izquierda, y ni les cuento el estado de Eli, estaba más rojo comparado con el cabello de Trixie, después de eso, Trixie se acurruco en su hombro dispuesta a quedarse dormida hay dormida durante toda la noche. Eli solo se aferro más a su agarre, y hay durmieron durante toda la noche. (En la posición en la que estaban búsquenla en mi perfil de face)

**En la mañana siguiente…**

Todos ya habían despertado, aunque se preguntaban ¿en donde estaban Eli y Trixie?

Flora: oigan, ¿Dónde están Eli y Trixie?-les pregunto al no verlos por ningún lado

Todos-Flora: ni idea

Blaze: y a Katara y Burpy- les pregunto

Todos-Blaze: ni idea

Bluster: yo si se donde están y Blaze… te sugiero que busques tu cámara, esto que veras te va a matar de la risa

Blaze: por?

Bluster: solo tráela

Blaze: ok

Entonces todos lo siguieron hasta el patio, para encontrarse una linda sorpresa, primero encontraron a Eli y Trixie y no se sorprendieron mucho al verlos dormidos juntos, mientras las babosas solo intentaban aguantarse la risa, y la muy salía que es Blaze, les tomo una foto con su mini-cámara, para luego subirlo a . Después Bluster los guio con Burpy y Katara, y cuando los vieron los encontraron detrás de un árbol, Katara dormía sobre el hombro de Burpy, y el solo la sostenía por su cintura, y ni hablemos por la cara de Blaze, estallaba de la risa al ver que su hermano nunca dejo de e estar enamorado de su propia mejor amiga, y también les tomo una foto para después chalequear a su hermano más tarde, pero todo su momento tiene que terminar, Flora fue a despertar a Eli y a Trixie, Blaze a Burpy y a Katara, el resto fue a preparar las mecas para después partir

**Mientras con Flora, Eli y Trixie…**

Flora: chicos?... chicos?... ¡ELI, TRIXIE DESPIERTEN!-dijo pegándoles un grito ya que diciéndoselos normalmente no despertaban

Eli y Trixie: AAAAAAAHHHHH- gritaron del miedo, aunque esto hizo que Trixie se aferrara mucho más a Eli y viceversa, pero después vieron en la posición que estaban, se separaron rápidamente muy avergonzados y sonrojados

Trixie: Flora, n-no s-sabia q-q-que es-t-t-tabas a-a-hay-dijo muy avergonzada

Flora: che tengo rato aquí, Oye Trix, nunca me dijiste que tenias novio, y menos que era un Shane jajajaja-dijo al verlos más rojos que una manzana

Eli: T-Tri-x-ie N-no es m-mi n-n-novia-dijo tartamudeando

Flora: hay es una pena, primero porque tenían cara de que si eran y segundo, es porque estaban aquí sentados, tan juntos, tan cerca…

Eli y Trixie: ¡FLORA!-le gritaron de enojo, y si estaban sonrojados antes, ahora estaban el doble

Flora: bueno los dejo, pero para la próxima, les tomo una foto

Eli y Trixie: ¡FLORA!

Flora: bueno pero no griten, estoy aquí no en la esquina del mundo-dijo bromeando, después de eso entraron al refugio, y esperaron a Blaze, Burpy y Katara.

**Mientras con Blaze, Burpy y Katara (mientras Flora se burlaba de Trixie)…**

Blaze intentaba con todas las ganas que tenia de reírse al ver a su hermano, todavía enamorado de su propia mejor amiga, pero les tuvo que terminar el momento.

Blaze: Burpy…. Katara…. Chicos despierten que ya nos vamos ¡DESPIERTEN!- les grito

Burpy y Katara: AAAAAAAHHHHHH-se asustaron del tremendo grito que les dieron, y volvieron a gritar al ver la posición en la que estaban, mientras Blaze solo se mataba de la risa por sus reacciones

Blaze: jejeje… perdón chicos….jajaja…. pero es que tenemos… jajaja… irnos con la siguiente… jajaja…. Persona… jajajaja-les dijo entre risas por las caras que pusieron su hermano y su mejor amiga cuando despertaron

Katara: o-ok-dijo mientras se iba con los demás al refugio, dejando a Burpy y a Blaze solos….

**Mientras con Burpy y Katara…**

Blaze: haber hermanito…. No era que ya no estabas enamorado de cierta babosa ángel de la nieve eh?-le interrogo poniendo a nuestra babosa favorita mas roja que un tomatito

Burpy: que… *tono agudo* ella pppfffff, ella n-no m-me g-gust-ta –dijo nervioso (igualito a su dueño XD)

Blaze: aja si te creo pero solo respóndeme una pregunta…

Burpy: cual?

Blaze: ¿Qué te gusta de Katara?- le "pregunto"

Burpy: bueno es una buena pregunta, me gusta… su forma de ser, es… linda, cariñosa, hermosa… no, preciosa, con una gran voz sus ojos, siempre precisos a cosas serias, con un hermoso tono violeta-claro, su sonrisa… *pone cara de idiota enamorado*, no lo sé, me gusta, no, me fascina todo de ella y creo que… estoy locamente enamorado de ella.-dijo terminando su relato, dejando a una victoriosa babosa infierno hembra satisfecha de su confesión.

Blaze: hay te felicito hermanito, y sabes que, te atrape ¡estas locamente enamorado de Katara! Jajajajaja

Burpy: p-pe-pero….

Blaze: pero nada, te atrape, y lo mejor de todo, es que lo tengo grabado-dijo mostrándole la cámara donde lo tenía todo grabado

Burpy: ¡BLAZE! ¡BORRA ESO DEIMEDIATO!-dijo enfurecido y más rojo que quien sabe

Blaze: o qué?-desafío, pero no cedió cuanta que su hermano estaba a punto de caerle a golpes, y ella se fue corriendo al refugio en busca de su dueño

**Mientras en el refugio de Flora…**

Todos estaban preparando las mecas para partir a la siguiente persona, aunque se preguntaban ¿en donde estaban sus babosas?

Flora: en donde cornos están Blaze y Burpy?-se pregunto hasta que escucho un ruido afuera. Y vio que eran Burpy persiguiendo a Blaze quien le costaba huir de su hermano por la risa que tenia

Burpy: ¡Blaze! ¡Regrésame esa cámara!

Blaze: no hasta que lo admitas, y a frente a ella-dijo mientras huía de el corriendo (o saltando no se) sobre cosas elevadas para darle ventaja pero lo que no sabía que se le estaba agotando el camino y cuando ya se le acabo, la única opción era saltar o entregarle la cámara

Burpy: es tu única opción hermanita, o me entregas la cámara o te caes de la repisa- le amenazo asiendo que ella se acercara mas al borde de la repisa

Blaze: prefiero caer-dijo cayendo, aunque a ella no le preocupo, porque ella no necesariamente necesitaba alcanzar 250 km por hora, solo necesitaba un poco de velocidad, y cuando la alcanzo se transformo, a una transformación metamórfica parecida a la de Burpy, solo que con mas detalles y su fuego era azul y con su flequillo cubriéndole se ojo derecho, y paso alrededor de Eli y volvió a su normalidad sobre su hombro

Trixie: Wow, como hiciste eso-dijo asombrada

Kord: creí que las babosas necesitaban alcanzar los 250 km por hora o 350 km para transformarse-dijo también asombrado

Blaze: todas menos yo, apropósito, puedes decirle a Burpy que deje de perseguirme

Eli: ok, tu hermana dice que…

Burpy: dile a mi hermana que no la dejare en paz hasta que me devuelva esa cámara-le dijo a Eli

Eli: Burpy dice que…

Blaze: dile que se la devolveré… ¡cuando admita que está enamorado de Katara!-dijo asiendo sonrojar a los mencionados

Burpy: n-n-no lo estoy-dijo sonrrojado y nervioso, al igual que Katara

Blaze: aja si todos te creemos, tambien te cree el topo eso que cocina cosas toxica

Pronto: ¡oye! yo no cocino comida toxica, es comida saludable

Blaze: aja si te creemos, asi como yo le creo a Burpy

Burpy: ¡oye!

Eli: bueno siguen discutiendo en el camino ok. bueno Flora, a quien vamos a ir a buscar ahora-dice montandose a su meca

Flora: iremos a visitar a...

**continuara...**

* * *

bueno si me preguntan, queria publicar algo ok, ademas el siguiente cap lo subo dentro de com semanas, esque tengo mucha tarea, ademas es el mejor dia de mi vida por que... *redoble de tambor*

*  
¡HOY ES MU CUMPLE!, asi es hoy es mi cumple, el 12/3/2015, ¡ES HOY!.

bueno si no esta bien me lo dicen ok

bye ;)


	4. Chapter4:magia,secreto y partedmi pasado

¿Quién soy en verdad?

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_Eli: bueno siguen discutiendo en el camino ok. Bueno Flora, a quien vamos a ir a buscar ahora-pregunto montándose en su meca-bestia_

_Flora: iremos a visitar a…_

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Capitulo 4: magia, secreto y parte de mi pasado.**

Todos iban en sus mecas de camino a la caverna Futuria, la mayoría preguntaron porque van a ir allí, Flora les explico que avía un portal secreto que solo personas como ella podía verlo o encontrarlo. Las babosas esperaban la señas de Burpy para poder entrar a la mochila de Eli, por lo cual el intentaba hacer la mejor presentación para ellas.

**Dentro de la mochila…**

Burpy: tejedora, deja de poner tus tela-rañas en todas partes, esto parece una casa embrujada, Joules deja de electrocutar a cada babosa que te encuentras, Tufillo (babosa flaturorinca de Eli) deja de apestar el lugar- decía Burpy a las demás, ya que esa mochila estaba vuelta un verdadero desastre

Joules: tranquilo amigo, relájate ¿sí?-le dijo a su amigo

Burpy: es que no puedo, mi hermana esta aquí la persona más hermosa también-dijo un poco alterado

Joules: tranquilo no te vamos a avergonzar frente a tu hermana y a tu novia-le dijo haciéndolo sonrojarse.

Burpy: pero ella no es m-m-mi n-novia-le dijo nervioso

Joules: no te pongas como Eli quieres

Burpy: no me estoy poniendo como el

Dirigible: aja Burpy todos te creemos, hasta Eli te cree-dijo metiéndose en la conversación

Burpy: tu ni hables y empiecen a arreglar esto antes de que ellas…

Destello: hay vienen-dijo desde arriba

Burpy: esto tiene que ser una broma…- se dijo a si mismo

Joules: tranquilo amigo, solo confía en nosotros quieres-le dijo para tranquilizarlo

Burpy: está bien, pero si meten la pata les juro que yo mismo los hare una babosa al horno ¡¿ok?!- les amenazo a casi todas las babosas del lugar, haciendo que ellas se apresuraran a limpiar y recoger su desorden antes de que Blaze y Katara entraran.

Ya estaba todo listo y limpio y Burpy le dijo a destello que ellas ya podían bajar.

Blaze: wow, es más grande por dentro que por fuera-dijo viendo el interior después de entrar

Katara: tienes razón

Burpy: bueno chicas, aquí es donde la mayoría del arsenal de Eli se la pasa aquí-dijo enseñándoles el lugar

Dirigible: déjame presentarme, mi nombre es dirigible, la babosa torpedo de Eli

Biker: mi nombre es Biker, babosa Aquabeek de Eli

Hielo: soy hielo…

Y así todo el arsenal se les presento y ellas hicieron lo mismo aunque faltaba una babosa que ellas todavía no conocían…

Blaze se la paseaba por toda la mochila un poco distraída, e igual la babosa que no se presento, y descuidadamente iban tan distraídos que ni se dieron cuenta de la presencia de ambos y chocaron, claro por fuerza Blaze casi cae al piso de no haber sido atrapada por la babosa que ella todavía no conocía

Xx: estas bien?- le pregunto la babosa, pero que hipnotizado al ver los hermosos ojos rosados de Blaze, y ni hablar de Blaze, estaba en la misma situación, claro que los ojos eran de otro color, eran de un color amarillo combinado con marrón claro, ella se le quedo viendo un rato hasta que por fin uno de ellos reaccionaron

Xx: am… e-estas b-bien-volvió a preguntar aun sin soltarla. Blaze apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza

Xx: ok-dijo soltándola- mi nombre es Joules, soy una electroshock y tú?- le pregunto al verla, se le hacia un poco familiar la apariencia

Blaze: soy Blaze, soy la hermana de la única babosa aquí de todas las mas mandonas- esto hizo que ambos se rieran un poco por lo dicho

Joules: adivino, Burpy verdad

Blaze: pf, claro, no me digas que hay otra babosa asi como el loco ese jaja

Joules: no es la única babosa mas mandonas de todos-eso hiso que ambos se rieran de nuevo

Blaze: bueno, vamos con los demás-le pregunto

Joules: claro-dijo siguiéndola con los demás, aunque ninguno de ellos sabía que cierta babosa los estaba espiando.

Burpy: jejejeje, para que estemos a mano hermanita-dice mientras guardaba su mini-cámara para después enseñarle la grabación a Katara.

**Ya afuera de la mochila de Eli…**

Ya habían llegado a la Caverna Futuria, Flora los guio hacia un callejón sin salida.

Pronto: eh, no quisiera ofenderla señorita Flower pero… estoy no tiene salida

Flora: les dije que era secreto, y solo una persona como yo podía encontrarlo-dijo mientras quitaba un letrero muy viejo, al quitarlo, vieron un aparato de seguridad, pero para abrirlo tenían que poner una contraseña, nadie la sabe, claro hay excepciones.

Todos-Flora: wow-dijeron al ver ese aparato

Flora: bueno, Blaze, Katara, es su turno- ella al decir eso ambas babosas mencionadas salieron de la mochila de Eli, después de eso flora conecto dos micrófonos al aparato, todos se preguntaron ¿Qué rayos?

Kord: una pregunta, para qué es eso

Flora: es por esto que nadie adivina la contraseña solo las saben estas pequeñas-dijo señalándolas

Katara: empezamos-pregunto a su compañera

Blaze: dale pues-le dijo mientras Flora ponía la pista de música

(La canción se llama somos monsters high cantada por sweet california, si quieren la escuchan, ojo es solo el coro)

Blaze y Katara:

Hoy echamos nuestros miedos a volar

Seremos más fuertes

Habla todo lo que quieras nos da igual

Estamos de muerte

Wo-oh-oh-oh

Estando juntas

Wo-oh-oh-oh

No nos asustas

Ven ya al equipo que arrasara

Somos monsters high

Somos monsters de verdad

Imperfectas qué más da

Somos monsters de verdad

Imperfectas qué más da

¡Somos monsters high!

Después de cantar eso la banda de Shane se quedo boquiabierta por lo que escucharon ¡¿esas babosas sabían cantar?! Eso no se lo esperaban. Después del canto el aparato acepto la contraseña y se abrió un portal (parecido al portal del episodio claro como el día pero de color lila), todos lo atravesaron y al llegar se encontraron al parecer en un palacio, pero claro en una habitación de portales al parecer

Junjie: en donde estamos?- le pregunto viendo el lugar

Flora: estamos en el palacio real de las Stars-les dijo presentándoles el lugar

Eli: Stars?

Flora: Stars significa estrella, aquí en este lugar es donde nacen los sueños, esperanzas, pero especialmente los inventos mas fantásticos que solo puedes ver en sueños, mi amiga Tiara Stars, princesa de este lugar, es la mejor inventora con la mayor imaginación que nunca hallas visto, ella les va a explicar una parte de todo esto que le está pasando a Trixie- les explico

Junjie: y quien nos va a explicar el resto-le pregunto

Flora: no lo sé, esa… persona… nadie sabe donde esta, o si sigue aquí-dijo mostrando un poco de tristeza-pero bueno, mejor vamos a ir a buscarla, en donde sea que se halla metido…

Después de eso salieron de la habitación, y al salir se encontraron como 50 puertas que llevaban a diferentes lugares, ahora sí que estaban literalmente perdidos, ya que no sabían en que puerta ella estaría, claro a excepción de una…

Pronto: ¡¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla si aquí hay como 50 puertas iguales?!-exclamo Pronto

Flora: cálmate Pronto, recuerda lo que dije, a ella le encanta inventar cosas que nunca nadie ha visto, debe estar en el cuarto de inventos. El único problema es que…. No sé cual es…-dijo mirando todas las puertas, lo único que las diferenciaba eran las perillas, que cada una era de diferente color o forma.

Trixie: creo que… yo si se cual es esa habitación-dijo Trixie impresionando a Flora

Todos-Trixie: ¿enserio?

Trixie: si, tú misma lo dijiste Flora, a Tiara le encanta inventar cosas verdad- Flora asintió con la cabeza- entonces ella tiene que estar en ese lugar, y como veo a ella le gusta "demasiado" el color morado o sus tonos, a si que ella tiene que estar en alguna de estas habitaciones-dijo señalando 3 puertas con la perilla de tres diferentes tonos de morado, la primera era de color lila, la segunda era de color violeta y el tercero era de color morado oscuro-el único problema es que las tres perillas son diferentes-dijo señalando las tres perillas de las tres puertas.

Flora: entonces probemos con la primera-dijo asomándose por la puerta que tenia la perilla de color lila, pero al abrirla solo se consiguió su habitación-nop, no es esta-dijo cerrando la habitación

Kord: haber con esta-dijo abriendo la habitación, pero la cerro de inmediato con una cara de pánico y respiración agitada-definitivamente no es esta

Flora: déjame ver-dijo abriendo la puerta, pero no se asusto como el Troll, solo lo miro con cara de "enserio, esto te asusta"-Kord no tengas miedo, es solo la habitación de entrenamiento de Dragones tipos furia nocturna-le dijo con sencillez

Kord: ¡¿Y ESO NO TE ASUSTA?!

Flora: honestamente no-dijo cerrando la puerta-si no nos esas debería ser esta-dice señalando la ultima puerta.

Y cuando la abre, vio que esa era la habitación correcta, era la habitación de inventos, el resto de la Banda de Shane, entraron y quedaron impresionados al ver todos los inventos, planos y modelos que nunca ellos antes hayan visto.

Flora: aquí es-dice viendo el lugar

Xx: abran paso, con permiso, a un lado- advirtió una chica que venía entrando al lugar con al parecer con una gran esfera que venia arrastrándola por el suelo, la chica era de la misma altura que Trixie, ojos de color morado, era castaña-oscuro con mechas de color morado y un pequeño flequillo hacia el lado derecho y una tiara de estrellas de color dorado con amarillo, labios de color violeta e igual que sus sarcillos (vestuario no se describirlo. Soy pésima describiendo hasta mis propios personajes), al parecer tenia puestos unos lentes de color violeta con bordes de color blanco y también tenía puesto unos audífonos por lo que al parecer no había tenido la presencia de ninguno de los presentes.

Flora: eso es carburo de fustero a vorir-dijo impresionada (si preguntan que es descúbranlo en la película Big Hero : esta parte es parecida a esa película, honestamente ando medio bloqueada)

Xx: 200 Kilos, completitos, ven, mira esto-dijo agarrando su brazo y jalándola a un costado-esto te encantara, una gota de acido perclórico, una pisca de cobalto, un rastro de peróxido hidrogeno, se sobre-calienta a 500 grados y…-dice agarrando el frasco donde estaba aquel liquido y le puso una tapa, algo parecido a un rociado, ella se acerco a la gran esfera y empezó a rociar el liquido sobre el, después se acerco a una palanca, y al jalarla toda la esfera absorbió el liquido poniéndose de color rosa.

Xx: y?...

Flora: es… muy rosa-respondió nerviosa

Xx: y la mejor parte…-dije acercándose a la gran esfera, y con solo tocarla, la gran esfera exploto soltando mucho humo rosa, que cubrió el rostro y cuerpo de la chica.

Flora: wow-dijo impresionada

Xx: ¡lo sé, genial no!, esa fue fragilizarían química de metal-dijo quitándose las gafas e intentando quitarse el polvo de su ropa- y… desde cuando estás aquí?-pregunto quitándose los audífonos

Flora: desde que Burpy no admite que le gusta Katara y viceversa-dijo sarcasticamente

Burpy y Katara: ¡OYE!- se quejaron los enamorados sonrojados

Xx: ósea que acabas de llegar y… quienes son ellos-dijo señalando a los demás

Flora: ellos son Kord, Pronto, Junjie, Eli y…

Xx: ¿¡Trixie!?, eres tú?, miércoles cuanto has cambiado-dijo abrazándola, pero después se separa cuando recuerda que esta toda llena de polvo, y la vio a los ojos para ver si tenía una novedad, aunque para Trixie eso era muy incomodo-un segundo, primero te encuentro, tienes nuevos amigos, tus babosas están mejoradas, estas con la Banda de Shane, y después me entero que eres novia de un Shane, pero que cornos me perdí de ti en seis años- se dice así misma muy impresionada, mientras cierto par de enamorados estaban sonrojados al extremo

Trixie: pe-pe-pero el…

Xx: ni hables que en tu cara se te nota por completo que….

Flora: Tiara

Tiara: si?

Flora: ellos no son novios-dijo con cara de lamento

Tiara: a no?- Eli y Trixie negaron con la cabeza, totalmente sonrojados

Tiara: hay que lastima, porque tenían cara de si

Flora, Blaze, Katara y Cupid: ¡eso mismo dije yo!-dijeron al mismo haciendo que nuestros lanzadores favoritos se pusieran mas rojos que una manzana.

Tiara: bueno y que les trajo por aquí-pregunto

Blaze: recuerdas el trato que hicieron hace no se…. Como hace seis años-le recordó

Tiara: ouh… em… como te explico… che la verdad no sé cómo comenzar- dijo un poco nerviosa (aquí van a hablar en ingles ok)

Blaze: hey friend does not put you as Flora never, just tell and we (oye amiga no te pongas como Flora, solo dicelo y ya)

Tiara: But I don't know how to tell her the truth about her powers come from (pero no se como decirle la verdad de donde vienen sus poderes)

Blaze: just tell… (Solo dile…)- le dijo poniendo cara de perro abandonado.

Tiara: está bien… pero quita esa cara-dijo ya incomoda

Blaze: gracias al cielo por que ya no aguanto más-dijo quitando la cara

Tiara: bueno Trix, tu no… recuerdas nada, pero nada de donde vienen tus poderes-le pregunto

Todos-Tiara y Flora y las babosas: ¿poderes?

Tiara: tomare eso como un "no", bueno entonces síganme al cuarto de ilusiones-dijo saliendo del cuarto de donde estaban, y entraron a la habitación de ilusiones.

Tiara: bueno como les decía, sé que no me van a creer, pero Trixie, tiene poderes, dos en realidad-dice mientras con su manos creaba como una pantalla de computadora, solo que muy diferente y busco en un archivo, el signo de los elementos de una caverna muy antigua (la nombrare más adelante) y lo puso en una pantalla grande, que venía con la habitación, la Banda de Shane quedo impresionada al ver todos esos signos que se vean místicos

Tiara: estos símbolos representan la armonía que representaban una caverna… que ya… no sabemos si sigue viva…-dijo en un tono sentimental-bueno como les decía, estos elementos, eran como las babosas elementales, solo que esta vez, en vez de representar la energía de las babosas, representaba la energía y la felicidad de las cavernas, estos elementos eran seis, esos eran: agua-dice mientras mostraba el elemento en la pantalla-representa la tranquilidad y felicidad. Después esta el fuego-dice mientras mostraba el elemento en la pantalla-representa la valentía y la lealtad. Después esta el elemento FlowerFight: representa la amabilidad y compasión, que es el elemento de Flora como ven-dice mientras señalaba la marca que tenía Flora a un costado de su panza-bueno, sigamos, como decía, el siguiente elemento es el mío, el elemento Stars: representa la imaginación y los sueños como pueden ver-dice señalando su marca que estaba entre su hombro derecho y su pecho- y el símbolo de Trixie es este-dice mientras en la pantalla grande mostraba el elemento de Trixie, el elemento tenia forma de un tornado con espirales alrededor- ella, representa el elemento del aire y otro elemento que la verdad, hemos intentado descubrir pero no lo hemos logrado-dice honestamente- ese elemento, representa la sinceridad, demuestra que aunque no seas perfecta, siempre hay algo que te hace brillar, representa respeto, y siempre dar una mano amiga a todo, ya sea Troll, Topoide, babosa o humano, que es exactamente quién te describe Trixie-dijo terminando. Mientras Trixie, quedo perpleja, ni ella sabía que tenía poderes, o… eso creen todos, porque en realidad, ella no sabía que tenía esos poderes, pero… el otro poder que ellos no pudieron descubrir, era el que ella sabía que tenía…- y el último elemento, el elemento invierno-dijo mostrando una imagen de un copo de nieve con espirales alrededor-representa la alegría, felicidad, armonía, entusiasmo, siempre apoyadora, demuestra felicidad, a veces te hace sentir… libre, y con mucha fuerza de seguir adelante-dijo terminando la explicación sobre los/sus poderes y apagando la pantalla donde les estaba mostrando las imágenes.

Kord: entonces, los poderes son de familia?

Tiara: exactamente

Trixie: pero es imposible, mi mama no tiene poderes como esos, y menos el resto de mi familia-reclamo

Tiara: eso si no se cómo explicártelo-dijo rascándose la nuca con nervios

Kord: entonces como sabemos que si es verdad

Tiara: yo misma te daré una prueba, ¡oye Trixie!- llamo la atención de la pelirroja, mientras ella creaba una bola de energía morada en su mano y se lo arrojaba-¡bloquea!-le dijo, Trixie, al percatarse de la bola de inmediato puso sus brazos en forma de "X" después los bajo bruscamente hacia abajo y salió un rayo de luz verde esmeralda que al impactar con la esfera estallo, ni ella ni la banda se esperaba eso, claro a excepción de Flora y Tiara que ellas ya sabían lo de su pasado.

Eli: ¡¿cómo rayos hiciste eso?!-pregunto asombrado

Trixie: la verdad, no lo sé-dijo mirando sus manos aun asombrada por lo que ella podía hacer.

Tiara: me sorprende de que aunque no recuerdes tu pasado, aun sepas manejar tus poderes, claro que... no recuerdas como manejarlos con habilidad, ahorita es solo por instinto-le explico a la Banda.

Flora: ahhh por eso pudiste crear el campo de fuerza, tu instinto de protección se activo cuando vistes que tu novio estaba en peligro- lo que dijo era correcto, aunque lo ultimo hizo sonrojar a los tortolos.

Eli y Trixie: ¡FLORA!

Flora: jejeje, lo siento pero es que son muy obvios

Burpy: ella tiene razón, es que son demasiado obvios

Blaze: a quien me recuerda ehh?-dijo haciendo sonrojar a Burpy y a Katara

Burpy y Katara: ¡BLAZE!-le gritaron sonrojados

Eli: jejeje, ahora vez como se siente Burpy

Burpy: _Better you shut up_ (mejor tu ni hables)- le reclamo

Eli: enserio ¿tú también hablas ese idioma?

Burpy: yes

Blaze: ese idioma que está hablando mi hermano es ingles, también puede hablar en español y en argentino, al igual que yo, y Katara ella puede hablar en ingles, español, español España y en italiano-dijo señalándola

Eli: genial

Pronto: ehh una pregunta, a donde lleva esa puerta-dijo señalando una puerta con detalles azul, azul marino, verde, rosa, rojo y violeta, y no avía perilla, si no el mismo aparato de seguridad que vieron antes pero de color plateado fosforescente, igual el fondo de la puerta.

Tiara: ah, esa puerta era antes una por decirlo así una "guarida no tan secreta"-dijo haciendo comillas en el aire- pero no tengo la más remota idea de quien cambio la contraseña-dijo un poco estresada

Flora: ya intestaste con todo-pregunto

Tiara: ya intente todo, incluso puse fechas, nombres de canciones, también la contraseña anterior, pero no logro descifrarla-dijo frustrada

Katara: bueno yo si se quien la cambio-dijo nerviosa llamando la atención de todos

Tiara: entonces dinos cual es?

Katara: no puedo, solo Trixie la puede descifrar, pero para que no se le haga tan difícil te daré una pista-dijo mientras Trixie ponía atención

Katara: cuál era el típico dicho que se decían tu y Cadence cada vez que nada las derrotaba- le hizo recordar aun que Kord, Pronto y Junjie se preguntaban ¿Quién es Cadence?

Trixie: eso es muy fácil-dijo acercándose al aparato y activo el micrófono para decir la respuesta

Aparato: contraseña o clave-dijo una voz computarizada

Trixie: Princesas por casualidad, Guerreras por elección-dijo y el aparato acepto la contraseña, porque era la correcta, después de eso la puerta se abrió mostrando un lugar oscuro

Kord: ehh... esta es su guarida?...

Pronto: parece más una habitación vacía-dijo terminando la oración del Troll

Tiara y Flora: eso es porque las luces no están encendidas- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras que Tiara, con un chasquido cerró la puerta de golpe mientras ella y Flora se acercaban al centro de la habitación

Tiara: ¿lista?

Flora: ja! Yo nací lista- dijo mientras ambas ponían sus manos a la misma altura, mientras Flora creaba unas flores amarillas flotantes que radiaban una luz amarilla y Tiara creaba unas pequeñas estrellas que al juntarse con las flores de Flora, fueron elevándose hasta el techo del lugar y recién tocaron el techo todo el lugar se ilumino mostrando una verdadera guaria, aun que no fuese "tan" secreta como ellas dijeron.

Eli, Trixie, Kord, Pronto y Junjie: wow….

Tiara: bienvenidos a nuestra guarida, aquí hay de todo, desde computadoras ultra geniales, sala de entrenamiento, armario de armas, sala de grabación, sala de instrumentos, sala de video-juegos, incluso una cocina, aunque preferíamos la comida de restaurante-dijo un poco asqueada

Eli: por?

Tiara: porque cierta peli-castaña claro le costaba tanto hacer un platillo que no tuviese insectos-dijo mirando a Flora con una mirada acecina

Flora: ¡oye! Para tu información esos platillos son deliciosos, solo que ustedes preferían la comida rápida-dijo un poco enojada

Tiara: no eran para nada deliciosos, además, la primera vez que hiciste tu guisado de insectos, casi se come a Flama, y la muy pobre se quedo traumada-dijo reclamándole, aunque Flora tenía una cara de que quería estrangularla (pero que exagerada).

Kord: ni que lo digas, Pronto es exactamente igual

Pronto: hey!

Flora: bienvenido a mi mundo-dijo cruzada de brazos.

Tiara: bueno como les decía, aquí hay de todo y…

Pronto: ehh, para donde dirige esta puerta señorita Tiara-pregunto señalando otra puerta pero era blanca con detalles azul claro y verde esmeralda

Tiara: la verdad… no tengo la menor idea, hay solo lograban entrar Trixie y Cadence, las demás no sabíamos la contraseña-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Junjie: apropósito, ¿Quién es Cadence?-pregunto al ver que la estaban mencionando a cada rato, aun que Flora y Tiara no sabían cómo explicarles sobre ella sin herirle los sentimientos a Trixie, porque ella era una gran amiga de la infancia de ella.

Trixie: Cadence era una como ellas, también tenía poderes, que fue el ultimo poder del que Tiara les hablo, tenía el poder del invierno, ósea congelar cosas, y toda la descripción que Tiara les dijo, encaja perfectamente con ella-dijo explicándole con la cabeza agachada, ya que le hacía daño recordarla

Kord: espera, espera, espera, la conoces?

Trixie: ella era mi prima, nosotras éramos muy cercanas, nos queríamos como hermanas, hacíamos todo juntas, practicábamos juntas, pero luego… una semana después de mi cumpleaños, dejo de hablarme, nunca abría la puerta, cada vez que intentaba sacarla a jugar, siempre me decía que me fuese, y lo había intentado todo, le decía, la invitaba, hasta le cantaba, porque sabía que a ella le fascina las canciones y… nada, nunca logre que me volviera a hablar-dijo terminando el relato aun cabizbaja por que de verdad se sentía mal de que su mejor amiga nunca le devolviera la palabra.

_**FlashBack…**_

_Una niña peli-roja(es el mismo atuendo que aparece en la fotografía del cap. anterior), llamada Trixie se dirigía hacia la habitación de su mejor amiga, Cadence(es la canción ¿y si hacemos un muñeco?, solo le cambien dos palabras para que encajara pero es la misma ok)_

_¿Cadence?_

_*toc, toc*__  
__¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?__  
__Ven vamos a jugar__  
__Ya no te puedo ver jamás__  
__Cadence sal, parece que no estás__  
__Solíamos ser amigas__  
__Y ya no más__  
__No entiendo lo que pasó__  
__¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?__  
__No tiene que ser un muñeco__  
__Cadence: Déjame en paz Trixie.__  
__Ya me voy_

_Tres años después…_

_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?__  
__En nuestra meca hay que pasear__  
__Tu compañía hace falta aquí__  
__Con los retratos ya empecé a conversar__  
__No te rindas John__  
__Es algo aburrido__  
__Solamente ver las horas decir tic tac__  
*sonido con la boca*  
__[Espacio musical]_

_Dos años después, desaparece la madre de Cadence…_

_*toc, toc, toc*  
__Cadence, sé que estás adentro__  
__Me han preguntado a donde fue__  
__Esa valiente, vine y traté__  
__Te vengo a buscar__  
__Déjame entrar__  
__Tú eres lo que tengo__  
__Solo escúchame__  
__Ya no sé qué hacer__  
__¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_

_Desde ese día, Trixie dejo de ir a visitarla, se empezó a decir que Cadence huyo de de casa y jamás regreso, y se nombro "perdida"…_

_**Fin de Flashback…**_

Junjie: ouh… lamento haber…

Trixie: no, descuida, de todas formas… eso fue casi como hace un año atrás-dijo aun deprimida.

Pronto: volviendo a la pregunta, Trixie, tu por casualidad recuerdas la contraseña-pregunto.

Trixie: pfff, obvio que si-todos la miraron incrédulos- ¿qué?, cuando ella no me paraba de veces en cuando venia para acá sola, claro por otro lado-dijo dirigiéndose hacia el aparato, y activo el modo de voz para que ellos vieran que si se la sabia

Aparato: introduzca clave-dijo una voz computarizada

Trixie: son las risas

Aparato: código

Trixie: amistad- respondió, el aparato acepto la contraseña y la clave, y abrió la puerta mostrando como un portal que llevaba hacia el otro lado, el lio era que como era un poco viejo, el portal adsorbía muy fuerte, y Pronto estaba a punto de caer

Eli: ¡Pronto cuidado!-dijo Eli acercándose para agarrarlo, claro que Trixie tenía la misma idea y como pronto logro agarrarse de una cuerda suelta, pero al hacerlo hizo tropezar a Eli y lo único más cercano que puedo agarrar era la mano de Trixie y justo cuando la agarro ella entro al portal y cuando ellos cayeron la puerta se cerro de golpe mientras cerca de la perilla mostraba como un medidor de tiempo que señalaba como treinta minutos exactos, iba en contra-reloj, así que pensaron que tendrían que esperar treinta minutos para que la puerta se volviera a abrir.

Todos: ¡ELI, TRIXIE!-gritaron desesperados al ver a sus amigos ser llevados a quien sabe donde

**Mientras con Eli y Trixie…**

Eli y Trixie: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaron desesperadamente al ser arrastrados por el portal

Eli: ¡Trixie!, ¿tienes alguna idea de a dónde vamos?-le grito Eli a Trixie

Trixie:¡no tengo la menor idea, solo sé que estaremos bien!

Mientras iban cayendo vieron en el portal una luz, y pensaron que ya iban a llegar a mencionado lugar. Cuando llegaron al lugar el primero en caer y tocar el piso fue Eli y luego Trixie, que por pura suerte, ella cayó sobre el Shane a tan solo un milímetro de besarse, eso si era vergonzoso, ambos se sonrojaron al extremo, y ninguno de ellos movía ni un solo musculo, claro que fue interrumpido por alguien

Burpy: oigan ustedes no están solo-dijo haciéndolos volver a la vida real y se separaron muy avergonzados, especialmente porque alguien los avía visto.

Eli: Burpy, h-a-ace c-cuando e-est-tas ha-ay-dijo muy nervioso

Katara: desde hace 5 minutos tortolitos jajajajaja-dijo mientras se reía con Burpy a carcajadas por la cara de Eli y Trix.

Eli: mejor tu ni hables por estas por lo que me conto tu hermana muy enamorado e igual Katara-dijo mientras hacía sonrojar a los mencionados

Burpy: ¡Eli!-reclamo muy sonrojado (ya me imagino, igualito a un tomate XD)

Trixie: bueno ya que estamos aquí, que yo recuerde el portal que nos va a traer de vuelta se volverá a abrir en media hora así que… ¿quieres que te enseñe el lugar?-le pregunto a Eli, ya que por lo visto Katara le enseñara a el lugar a Burpy.

Eli: claro, me gustaría saber que hacían tu y Cadence en este lugar-dijo de bromista

Trixie: ja!, que yo recuerde, ella y yo hacíamos lo que queríamos aquí-dijo siguiéndole la corriente

Eli: bueno y exactamente que hacían aquí-pregunto mientras caminaba a la par de ella

Trixie: bueno, en exactitud ni idea, pero el resto, lo se, aquí charlábamos de nuestros temas favoritos, jugábamos veíamos videos, siempre ella venia a este lugar con un nuevo tema de cualquier cosa, ya ni sé como describirlo, es que aquí nosotras hacíamos de todo-dijo mirando el lugar recordando esos bellos recuerdos

Eli: veo que de verdad tenían una gran conexión- dijo sentándose en un hermoso lago que vio mientras caminaba, Trixie se sentó al lado de él, mientras veían el agua tan cristalina, que los cristales que estaban cerca hacia resaltar lo cristalino del agua, Eli volteo a ver a Trixie, viendo como ella contemplaba el agua, además que lo luminoso del agua resaltaba sus hermosos ojo verdes-esmeraldas, y viéndola con una verdadera mirada de bobo enamorado, Trixie, al sentirse observada por alguien, desvió la vista hacia Eli, quien cuando se percato solo desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado muy sonrojado, a veces a Trixie le gustaba como la miraba, como le hablaba, su mirada perdida cuando la ve, eso de veces en cuando la ponía muy nerviosa y sonrojada por su mirada, además vio como sus ojos azules-zafiros resaltaban el brillo y el agua del lago, y en teste momento ahora era Trixie quien observaba a Eli, con una mirada perdida, Eli decidió volver a ver hacia el otro lado a ver si Trixie dejo de verlo, pero en realidad, al voltearse se encontró una mirada semi-perdida de cierta peli-roja, cuando Trixie reacciono desvió la mirada un poco sonrojada, al ver como la miraba el Shane, el Shane solo la tomo del mentón delicadamente para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos, cuando lo hiso, ambos no despegaban la vista del otro, mientras se fueron acercando, y acercando, ya empezaban a sentir la respiración del otro, estaban a solo unos centímetros cuando…

Burpy: wow, los dejamos solos solo unos 15 minutos y ya se están besando-dijo asustando a los tortolos y se separaron rápidamente muy sonrojados, y si antes estaban rojos ahora están al triple.

Trixie: d-d-desde c-c-cuando e-est-tan ha-ay, v-v-iendo- dijo muy nerviosa

Katara: amiga, los estábamos siguiendo desde hace rato y ahorita es que te das cuenta de que estamos aquí, wow, que tan perdida estabas en sus ojos-dijo mirándola pícaramente mientras nuestros lanzadores favoritos se sonrojaban fuertemente.

Trixie e Eli: ¡KATARA!

Katara: que dije de malo- dijo asiéndose la que no sabía nada

Trixie: no importa, lo importante es saber si nadie mas llego hasta aquí con nosotros-dijo dudosa intentando olvidar el tema anterior.

Katara: yo creo que no, la mayoría de las babosas salieron de la mochila antes de que cayéramos, lo importante es recordad muy bien el tiempo de espera, que son treinta minutos, entonces creo que tenemos que regresar en el mismo lugar por donde llegamos cuando solo falten diez minutos-dijo haciéndoles recordar

Eli: entonces, en el mismo lugar en 20 minutos

Todos-Eli: ok-dijo mientras Eli se iba con Trixie y Katara con Burpy (en otras palabras: todo el mundo con su pareja XD), ellos se fueron en diferentes direcciones, Trixie le iba contando a Eli sobre que hacían, hablaban, como se divertían ella con Cadence de pequeñas, y bueno Katara y Burpy tenía otra conversación…

**Mientras con Burpy y Katara…**

Katara: y… como has estado, ya sabes, todos estos años sin vernos fue…

Burpy: casi increíble verdad, pues yo he estado bien, he conocido a muchas personas, y casualmente me encontraba con Trixie, jejeje que ironía ¿no?

Katara: si jaja, bueno y… te había echado mucho de menos…-dice desviando la mirada hacia abajo un poco ruborizada

Burpy: yo también te he echado mucho de menos…-dice también un poco ruborizado

Katara: entonces, como fue la vida sin tu fastidiosa hermana-dijo saliendo del tema

Burpy: ja! Mejor que aguantarme un momento más con ella, y la cara que puso ella cuando Eli le tomo el pelo por vieja jajajaja-esto hiso que ambos se rieran por lo dicho

Katara: jajajajaja si la cara que puso, y tu llorando de la risa

Burpy: hay sí, oye tú crees que Blaze se pueda enamorar?-le pregunto

Katara: no lo sé, eso hay que preguntárselo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros al no saber la respuesta

Burpy: oye y… como a estado Cadence?

Katara: ni muy bien, cada vez que llega el día de liberación, las malvadas quienes fueron las que les quitaron su voz a cambio de los recuerdos de Trixie, le da como asma (creo que así se le dicen a las personas que les cuestan respirar normal, ojo se que es) y le cuesta respirar normal por una semana, no lo sé.. a veces siento que cuando le da eso siento como si… estuviese en peligro o casi al borde de la muerte…-dijo muy triste y a la vez preocupada.

Burpy: oye, todo va a salir bien ¿sí?-dijo poniendo ambas manitos en los hombros de Katara, y mirándola a los ojos.

Katara: pero… y si algo sale mal, y si algo la pone no solo en peligro a ella, si no a Trixie-dijo bajando la mirada con mucha preocupación

Burpy: oye, mírame, todo va a salir bien, ok?-dijo levantándole el mentón haciéndola verlo a los ojos, y al hacerlo ambos quedaron hipnotizados por los ojos del otro, se quedaron así un rato hasta que Katara desvió la mirada un poco para disimular su sonrojo al ver como la miraba totalmente perdida de Burpy, aun que ella allá desviado la mirada hacia un lado, Burpy seguía mirándola, a él le encantaba cuando ella se ponía tan… wow para el (como el típico dicho: todas las babosas se parecen a sus dueños XD).

Katara: g-gracias por…

Burpy: por…-dice aun viéndola como idiota enamorado

Katara: p-p-por a-apoyarme y quitarme la tristeza y… y…

No logro terminar la frase porque al voltear la vista hacia el vio que ya solo un centímetro de que sus labios se tocaran, Burpy ya la estaba sujetando con una mano de su pequeña cintura haciéndola acercarse más hacia él, y de la otra su mejilla haciéndola acercarse aun más hacia él, esto de verdad la puso muy sonrojada al ver que pretendía hacer Burpy, y por supuesto que no se lo iba a impedir por nada en el mundo, ella puso su mano izquierda en el cuello de **SU **infierno y la otra en la mejilla de la infierno, lo que no sabían es que dos personas los estaban espiando…

**Unos segundos antes…**

_Eli: entonces ella y tú siempre le hacían bromas a sus amigas_

_Trixie: a los que se metían con nosotras, y a veces a nosotras mismas_

_Eli: jajajaja me imagino que se divertían mucho_

_Trixie: nos divertíamos demasiado-dijo pero se detuvo en seco al ver una escena que ni ella se esperaba ver-oye Eli-le dijo en un susurro_

_Eli: que…-dijo en un susurro_

_Trixie: mira allá-dijo señalando el lugar donde se encontraban Burpy y Katara, ni Eli se la creía, su mejor babosa consiguió novia primero que él (XD), Trixie lo agarro del ante brazo jalándolo hacia un pequeño lugar donde podían espiarlos_

_**Pensamientos de Eli…**_

_-no puedo creer que Burpy tenga novia y yo no, este tiene que ser más valiente que yo._

_**Pensamientos de Trixie…**_

_-no puedo creer que Katara sea más valiente que yo en decirle a Burpy lo que sentían_

_**Fin de pensamientos de Trixie…**_

_Ya las babosas estaban a tan solo unos milímetros de besarse, y claro nunca se dieron cuenta de que Eli y Trixie los estaban espiando…_

_**De vuelta al presente…**_

Eli: oye Trixie-le susurro en el oído a la peli-roja

Trixie: qué?

Eli: los interrumpimos por venganza-le dijo al oído, esto hizo que Trix se ruborizara un poco al ver la cercanía que tenían, y además al saber a qué se refería Eli con "_venganza_".

Trixie: ok-dicen mientras salían de su escondite para interrumpirles el muy esperado beso de su vida. Katara y Burpy ya tan solo estaban a un solo centímetro cuando…

Trixie: valla, valla, miren quienes ya son novios- dijo parándose de brazos y asustando a los tortolitos haciéndolos separarse rápidamente y ultra sonrojados.

Katara: dos cosas, la primera es que ¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!, y segundo, d-desde c-cuando e-e-están ha-hay- dijo muy nerviosa y a la vez alterada por lo que pudo haber escuchado.

Eli: lo suficiente como para saber de que Blaze no mentía, de verdad que ustedes dos son el uno para él otro jajajajajajajaja-dijo mientras Eli y Trixie se reían por las caras de ellos, ¡estaban completamente sonrojados como nunca en sus vidas hayan estado!

Burpy y Katara: ¡ELI, TRIXIE!- exclamaron sonrojados y avergonzados.

Eli: vez lo que se siente amiguito…-dijo mirándolo con una cara de "lo vez", Burpy iba a reclamar pero decidió callarse al ver que él tenía razón.

Katara: bueno creo que ya faltan como diez minutos para que el portal se vuelva a abrir, así que en marcha-dijo intentando olvidar lo anterior para poder irse a casa.

Eli: entonces vamos, no hay tiempo que perder-dijo mientras Burpy se montaba en el hombro de Burpy y Katara en el de Trixie.

**Mientras con Eli y Burpy…**

Burpy: ¡eso no es verdad!-dijo una muy colorada infierno

Eli: claro que si, vi como la mirabas y le sonreirás, es obvio que estas muy enamorado-dijo mientras intentaba sacarle la verdad

Burpy: b-bueno….-dijo frotándose el brazo izquierdo mientras le echaba el ojo a Katara viendo, su perfil, sus ojos, en otras palabras todo de ella-de donde sacas eso

Eli: primero por como la estás viendo y dos, estas babeando y me estas llenando de saliva-dijo mientras Burpy puso su mano sobre su boca al comprobar que era verdad, mientras Eli intentaba no reírse.

Burpy: bueno…. Tal vez un poquito…-dijo frotándose el brazo avergonzado

Eli: awww… cierta infierno está enamorado jajaja

Burpy: y cierto Shane está enamorado de cierta Sting-dijo en forma de venganza

Eli: e-e-eso n-no e-es v-v-ver-d-dad- dijo muy colorado y mirando hacia otra dirección

Burpy: claro que sí, pero en verdad nunca te has visto, te le quedas viendo como bobo enamorado, siempre la estas protegiendo, la aconsejas, en otras palabras, estás loco por ella así como yo lo estoy por Katara -dijo simplemente

Eli: bueno tal vez tengas razón-dijo mientras ambos regresaban la vista hacia las chicas, viéndola con cara de bobos-enamorados.

Burpy e Eli: _aaahhh…_-suspiraron ambos al mismo tiempo.

**Mientras con Katara y Trixie…**

Katara:¡Trixie!-exclamo una muy sonrojada babosa por tal comentario que le dijo la lanzadora, claro no tan alto para que los chicos no la escucharan.

Trixie: claro que sí, he visto como te mira, como te habla, como te trata, como te cuida…

Katara: Trix… oye enserio crees eso-dijo primero avergonzada, pero después de lo dicho se puso un poco contenta

Trixie: sip, no te has dado cuenta…, mejor dicho, ¿Por qué te pones contenta?-dijo mirándola con picardía haciéndola sonrojarse

Katara: ehh… p-p-por n-na-d-a-dijo nerviosa frotándose el brazo

Trixie: si claro… pero enserio por qué no se lo dices de una, vi como lo mirabas y como él te miraba

Katara: pos por la misma razón por la cual Eli no se te declara, tiene miedo de que le digas que no, así como yo le tengo miedo a que Burpy no sienta lo mismo que yo-dijo poniéndose un poco triste

Trixie: entonces, es por eso que tú no te le declaras y Burpy a ti no se te declara porque él piensa que le vas a decir que no ¿verdad?-dijo mirándola de reojo

Katara: exactamente, así como Eli tiene miedo de que le digas que no, mira Trixie, cuando los interrumpimos en su "momento especial" logre ver como él te miraba, y no con una mirada cualquiera, sino con una especial, el siente algo muy hermoso por ti, algo muy tierno de ver en un chico y en ti también, y si no lo aprovechas ahora, puedes lograr hasta perderlo.

Trixie: pero es que…

Katara: ya sé que tienes miedo de que eso pase, pero créeme cuando te digo que el de verdad siente algo lindo por ti, solo tienes que darle una oportunidad de que te lo demuestre y tu misma veras de que no es mentira-dijo intentando no voltear hacia atrás donde se encontraba Burpy.

Trixie: se que tienes razón pero... creo que tú misma tienes que hacer lo mismo-dijo mirando como ella intentaba voltear hacia atrás

Katara: creo que tal vez si tengas razón-dijo un poco más animada.

Después de toda la charla que tuvo cada uno de ellos, ninguno de ellos se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado. Claro que se enteraron de primero las chicas ya que los chicos seguían viéndolas con cara de retrasados.

Trixie: bueno… ya llegamos chic... chicos?-callo de repente al ver las miradas perdidas que tenían los chicos-oigan… ¿Bajoterra a Eli Shane con Burpy, me escuchan?-dijo pasando su mano al frente de la cara de Eli mientras Katara la suya al frente de Burpy, pero ellos a reaccionar se avergonzaron mucho al ver que cara terminaron poniendo, y lo peor de todo, ¡es que las chicas que les gustaban los vieron con esa cara! Eso si era vergonzoso

Katara: ¿están bien?-les pregunto

Burpy: c-c-claro p-por q-q-que p-pregunt-tas k-k-kata-ra-dijo muy nervioso

Katara: pues porque por la cara que tenias vos e Eli-dijo mirándolos de una forma extraña, Eli y Burpy solo se sonrojaron un poco por saber la respuesta a la pregunta-bueno no importa, de todas formas el portal se va a abrir en dos minutos, así que prepárense-dijo entrando con Burpy a dentro de la mochila, mientras esperaban solo unos segundos pa' que el portal se volviera abrir e Eli y Trixie solo esperaban hasta que de pronto, el portal se volvió a abrir, y como hizo la ultima vez, los arrastro dentro del portal, volviéndolos a transportar a donde debían estar. Luego de unos segundos regresaron a donde todo comenzó, viendo que eran recibidos con miradas preocupadas.

Todos-Eli y Trixie: ¡chicos!

Kord: ¿¡se encuentran bien?!

Tiara: ¿¡no se hicieron daño!?

Pronto: ¿¡que vieron el otro lado!?- cuando Pronto dijo eso todos se le quedaron mirando con una cara de "como que a este solo le interesa saber qué hay del otro lado" (-_-)

Pronto: qué? Porque me miran así-pregunto por como lo estaban viendo

Todos-Pronto: por nada-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Flora: bueno, ¿pero no se hicieron daño?-les volvió a preguntar a Eli Trixie

Eli: no, estamos bien

Flora: me alegro pero volviendo a la pregunta de Pronto, ¡¿que vieron haya adentro?!-dijo sacudiéndoles los hombros a Eli desesperadamente

Eli: wow, tranquilízate, bueno…-iba a contarle pero Trixie lo interrumpió

Trixie: ni se te ocurra-dijo mirándolo con una mirada más aterradora que la del doctor Blakk

Flora y Tiara: na'jose-dijeron al mismo tiempo ya que con solo mirar la cara de Trixie ya sabían que no les iba a contar.-por favor contamos-suplico Tiara, Trixie solo negó con la cabeza.- ouh…-dijo con lastima.

Trixie: bueno y que hicieron ustedes mientras no estábamos.-pregunto

Kord: bueno Tiara nos enseño lo que básicamente hacías anteriormente-dijo señalándola

Trixie: ¿hacia?-pregunto.

Pronto: si, pero era antes de que…-fue interrumpido por un codazo departe de Tiara.

Trixie: antes de que Pronto?

Pronto: ehh… que tal si vez un videíto si-dijo intentando ignorar la pregunta.

Trixie: bueno, pero cual?-pregunto

Blaze: oye que tal este-dijo señalando el video titulado "la mejor forma de empezar las vacaciones" en la pantalla-es uno de mis favoritos.

Burpy: copiona!

Blaze: bueno somos hermanos que esperabas

Tiara: bueno hay lo pongo-dijo reproduciendo el video.

_**En el video…**_

_Xx: WOOOHOOOO LLEGARON LAS VACACIONES-gritaron un grupo de chicas, eran cinco chicas, la primera era una niña rubia con cabello largo hasta media espalda con un pequeño flequillo que estaba a su derecha de mechas azul oscuro con una tiara azul claro con unos diamantes de adorno, oji-azul claro con un copo de nieve en su ojo izquierdo, vestía de un vestido (no de los largos, si no de los normales) azul claro con escarcha, en la parte de arriba parecía una camisa de azul claro con escarcha y en la parte de abajo era como una falda azul también, y como calzado unos zapatos azul normal con un pequeño copo de nieve y unas medias blancas como la nieve, esa ella era Cadence Frozen de unos 10 años. Las otras eran una niña de la misma edad peli-marrón, cabello corto con un cintillo de clinejas hecho con el mismo cabello con mechas rosadas, oji-verde oscuro con algunas pecas en la cara, ella era Flora Flower, la otra era una chica pelirroja, oji-naranja con una marca pequeña pero muy notable en su ojo izquierdo de una flama, ella era Flama Firer de 10 al igual que las otras, la otra era Tiara Stars, y la ultima era Violett Whitte, ella era peli-azul oscuro con las puntas de su cabello azul claro, era oji-azul oscuro, y en su hombro tenia la imagen de una gota de agua con algunas salpicadas por lo visto. Las cinco venían muy alegres por lo visto, como un pequeño diploma de graduación en sus manos, ya que se habían graduado de primaria._

_Violett: esa fue la mejor graduación de todo el mundo!- dijo felizmente._

_Flama: cierto, pero ahora mi pregunta es…_

_Todas-Flama: que pasa? _

_Flama: donde endemoniadamente se metió Trixie, estaba con nosotras y ¡ZAZ! Desapareció-dijo extrañada al no verla con ellas._

_Cadence: bueno tu sabes cómo es ella, en un momento esta alado tuyo, desaparece y después…._

_Xx:¡aquí toy!-dijo asustándola y apareciéndose de la nada una niña de unos diez años,_ _peli-roja, ojos verdes esmeralda con un tornado en su ojo izquierdo, con un flequillo (igual al de Trixie), su cabello amarrado en dos coletas (ojo no en forma de tornado si no normales ok) con un poco de cabello suelo corto, vestía de una camisa manga-larga de color morado mezclado con rosado, con una chaqueta azul marino mangas cortas, usaba unos shorts del mismo color con un cinturón de color azul claro, también usaba medias-panti de rayas moradas y rosadas con botas verdes oscuro y la suela era de color gris. Ella era Trixie Sting de 10 años._

_Cadence: AAAAHHHH!-grito asustada, al voltearse solo se dio cuenta que era su prima._

_Trixie: jajajajajaja, me encanta hacerte bromas así loca-dijo mientras ser reía de la cara de susto de su amiga._

_Cadence: sigo sin entender como haces eso-dijo mientras levantaba una ceja._

_Trixie: bueno desde que aprendí como tele-transportarme, puedo ir a donde YO quiera, por ejemplo; estoy aquí-dijo mientras de la nada estaba en la computadora- y aquí- ahora aparece sobre el mesón de la cocina- ahora aquí-dijo apareciendo guindada en el candelabro del techo- me acostumbro rápido-dijo apareciendo de nuevo en frente de Cadence con sus manos atrás de su espalda._

_Cadence:… no aun no capto-dijo confundida._

_Trixie: hay olvídalo_

_Cadence: y…. como quieren que empecemos las vacaciones –dijo al ya no tener un tema de conversación._

_Trixie: cantamos Unhappy Refrain? (infeliz estribillo?)-Pregunto._

_Todas-Trixie: Yes!- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, mientras Flama Iba a la Batería, Tiara se encargaba de los sonidos con ayuda de Flora, a Trixie y Cadence a los micrófonos con sus guitarras eléctricas, Violett con el bajo, y ahí empezaron _

_(La canción se llama como ya mencione Unhappy Refrain, la Canta Rin y Len Kagamine de Vocaloid, como la canción es japonesa, aquí les pongo la letra en español - cuando tenga esto ** significa lo que están haciendo)_

_Trixie y Cadence:_

_Aaaahhhhhh…_

_(One, two, one two tree)_

_Trixie:_

_Telecaster y una escopeta_

_Palabras alineadas, unhappy_

_Sola en las calles de la ciudad_

_¿El eco de los disparos, no te gustan?_

_Canto hasta que mi voz colapse_

_¿Cuánto tiempo se desperdicia?_

_Después de todo te tengo a ti_

_No te dejare ir tan rápido_

"_One-Man live gran Victoria"_

_A mí me parece un shoujo manga_

_Las balas ya se acaban_

_¿Podremos regresar a este lugar?_

_Tantas veces hemos escogido…_

_Todo por nuestra conveniencia_

_A la vida indigna digo "Bye-Bye"_

_¿Muy pronto seremos escogidos, no?_

…

_De estar buscando errores…_

_Loca, loca_

…

_Como poder volver, dime por favor_

…

_Algo que me falta…_

_No hay, no hay_

_¿Verdad?_

_Verdad, no hay_

_Cadence y Trixie:_

_Si lo dices, entonces…_

_Será lucky_

_Por 39 segundos…_

_Girando y rotando_

_¿Si así lo viera, será Happy?_

_¡La verdad que no entiendo…_

_Nada de nada!_

_Se apilan sonidos de todas partes_

_No sé si vienen del inicio…_

_O acaso del final_

_Entonces, entonces…_

_No hay sentido_

_Creo que tú tampoco entiendes nada_

_Cayendo, más allá de la pantalla_

_De cabeza la niña…_

_En el mundo adulto_

_*le brilla los mechones verdes a Trixie*_

_Cadence:_

_Telecaster y una escopeta_

_No quedan palabras, unluchy_

_Herido, Game Over_

_Mirarlo parece desagradable_

_Después de tropezar…_

_A "otra vez", debo renunciar_

_Girando me confundía…_

_Mientras tu ríes a carcajadas_

"_One-Man live gran Victoria"_

_Luego del festival, sentimental_

_Unánime ruptura_

_¿Aquí otra vez podremos volver?_

_Canto hasta que mi voz colapse_

_¿Cuánto de este tiempo malgaste?_

_Después de todo te tengo a ti_

_Hey, dime ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?_

…

_Inquietan y siguen todas mis pesadillas_

…

_Ese destino olvidado de errores_

…

_Lo que yo quiero, dame_

_Dame_

"_no hay"_

_¿Verdad?_

_¿No hay?_

_¿Ven dime, si eso…_

_Si será Happy?_

_Las 4 am, perdida y confundía_

_¿A dónde llegaste, será Happy?_

_Si solo no estuviese tan cansada_

_¿Ven dime, si esto…_

_Si será Happy_

_Cayendo en un camino interminable_

_Inseguro y débil, se desmorona_

_Tal parece tu solo obstruyes_

_*le brillan los mechones azules a Cadence*_

_Si lo dices, entonces…_

_Trixie y Cadence:_

_Será Happy_

_*ambas se cambian de vestuario, vestuario en mi pág. en Facebook*_

_Por 39 segundos…_

_Girando y rotando_

_¿Si así lo viera, será Luchy?_

_Me parece raro, te premian con nada_

_Se apilan los sonidos, resonantes_

_No sé si vienen del inicio…_

_O acaso del final_

_Entonces, entonces…_

_¡No hay sentido!_

_Ya sé, ahora mismo escapémonos_

_Cayendo, más allá de la pantalla_

_De cabeza la niña…_

_En el mundo adulto_

_¿Y será…?_

_Happy…_

_Flora: eso estuvo genial chicas-dijo después de escuchar la canción._

_Cadence y Trixie: gracias-agradecieron al mismo tiempo por el alago_

_Flama: ¡esta serán las mejores vacaciones del mundo!- exclamo con las manos en el aire._

_Trixie: aun que aun tengo una pregunta….-dijo mirando para todos lados_

_Violett: ¿qué duda tienes ahora?_

_Trixie: ¿¡han visto mi cámara, no la veo por ningún lado!?- dijo desesperada viendo hacia todos lados a ver si lograba verla_

_Cadence: Am… __Burpy__, ¿Que estás haciendo con eso?...-pregunto mientras veía hacia a la cámara, ya que, si lo ves de otro ángulo, está viendo hacia la cámara, ya que en ningún momento estaba viendo hacia ella. Cuando Cadence dijo eso todas dirigieron la mirada hacia él, pero cuando Trixie vio que utilizaba Burpy era exactamente lo que buscaba: su cámara._

_Trixie: ¡¿Burpy, que haces con mi cámara?!-dijo con una cara que…. Digamos: que le va a partir la cara a alguien, ya que ODIA que alguien agarre su cámara sin permiso._

_Burpy: jejeje… es una bonita historia-dijo nervioso detrás de la cámara._

_Trixie: ¿perdiste otra apuesta verdad?-pregunto como si eso ya fuese algo normal en el._

_Burpy: si…- dijo avergonzado, ya eran 5.446 y contando que perdía una._

_Trixie: qué raro…-dijo sarcásticamente.- pero devuélveme la cámara-dijo molesta acercándose a él._

_Burpy: jejeje… ¡Adios!-dijo alejándose de ella._

_Trixie: ¡Burpy!-grito más de ahí no se pudo ver más nada ya que el video se cortó._

_**Fin del video…**_

Trixie quedo atónica por lo que vio, porque en ningún momento recordaba haber hecho eso, si quiera haber cantado eso con Cadence.

El resto de la Banda no estaba tan sorprendida ya que ya vieron ese video, acepción de Eli claro, ya que estaba con Trixie Burpy y… ¿¡las babosas!? En ningún momento desde que empezó el video de ahí no volvió a ver a Burpy ni a Katara ni a Blaze, _"donde se abran metido" _Pensó el Shane.

Trixie: wow… yo, no recuerdo eso, ni siquiera sabía que antes yo había estado aquí antes.-dijo aun sorprendida.- y es mi imaginación o nombraron a Burpy en el video-dijo extrañada.

Eli: si, yo también escuche eso.-

Flora: hablando del rey de roma,-dijo sarcásticamente.- ¿donde están las babosas?-dijo viendo para todos lados.

**Con las Babosas…**

Blaze: ¡No, no, no, no y no es verdad!-dijo nuestra pequeña y en este momento colorada Infierno cruzada de brazos, dándole la espalda a su mejor amiga Katara.

Katara: hay admítelo y ya, te enamoraste-dijo mientras veía como el sonrojo de su amiga creía un poco más.

Blaze: eso no es verdad-dijo molesta, no solo por las tonterías que decía su amiga, si no que ya no era la única babosa enamorada por ahí.

Katara: si, si es verdad, Burpy me lo mostro todo-dijo hasta que se tapo la boca cuando lo menciono por haberlo delatado.

Blaze: Burpy-dijo entre dientes muy molesta, Katara tan solo asintió con la cabeza.- que te mostro-pregunto molesta.

Katara: bueno te cuento…

_**Flashback de hace unos minutos…**_

_Burpy: oye Katara-dijo llamando la atención de la babosa mientras ambos se alejaban de los demás _

_Katara: que pasa Burpy?-dijo volteando hacia el_

_Burpy: oye, recuerdas cuando te pregunte, que si creías que si Blaze se podía enamorar, y me dijiste que no sabias y era mejor preguntárselo-dijo recordándole aquella pregunta._

_Katara: si, ¿Que hay con eso?_

_Burpy: bueno, que te pareciera si te digo que es mejor verlo con tus propios ojos en vez de preguntárselo-pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona._

_Katara: te escucho._

_Burpy: mira esto-dijo enseñándole la cámara con la que había gradado aquel incidente de Blaze hace unas horas._

_Katara: para ver-dijo poniéndose a su lado para poder ver._

_**En el video…**_

_Blaze se la paseaba por toda la mochila un poco distraída, e igual la babosa que no se presento, y descuidadamente iban tan distraídos que ni se dieron cuenta de la presencia de ambos y chocaron, claro por fuerza Blaze casi cae al piso de no haber sido atrapada por la babosa que ella todavía no conocía_

_Xx: estas bien?- le pregunto la babosa, pero que hipnotizado al ver los hermosos ojos rosados de Blaze, y ni hablar de Blaze, estaba en la misma situación, claro que los ojos eran de otro color, eran de un color amarillo combinado con marrón claro, ella se le quedo viendo un rato hasta que por fin uno de ellos reaccionaron_

_Xx: am… e-estas b-bien-volvió a preguntar aun sin soltarla. Blaze apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza_

_Xx: ok-dijo soltándola- mi nombre es Joules, soy una electroshock y tú?- le pregunto al verla, se le hacia un poco familiar la apariencia_

_Blaze: soy Blaze, soy la hermana de la única babosa aquí de todas las mas mandonas- esto hizo que ambos se rieran un poco por lo dicho_

_Joules: adivino, Burpy verdad_

_Blaze: pf, claro, no me digas que hay otra babosa asi como el loco ese jaja_

_Joules: no es la única babosa mas mandonas de todos-eso hiso que ambos se rieran de nuevo_

_Blaze: bueno, vamos con los demás-le pregunto_

_Joules: claro-dijo siguiéndola con los demás, aunque ninguno de ellos sabía que cierta babosa los estaba espiando._

_**Fin del video…**_

_Katara: wow, quien lo diría, hasta que al fin ser enamoro-dijo sorprendida después de ver el video._

_Burpy: tengo una idea, tú vas con Blaze, yo voy con Joules, y los chalequeamos ¿te parece?_

_Katara: dale, pero no le puedo decir que vos los filmaste verdad?-pregunto antes de ir con ella._

_Burpy: ¡No! Me mataría no le digas ok_

_Katara: ok-dijo alejándose de el…_

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

Blaze: BURPY!-grito enojada buscando como loca a su hermano.

**Con Burpy…**

Burpy se encontraba buscando Joules, hasta que lo encontró hablando con Dirigible y Doc.

Burpy: oye Joules- grito llamando la atención de la electroshock. La babosa se despidió de Dirigible y Doc y fue con Burpy

Joules: ¿Qué pasa?-dijo acercándose a su líder.

Burpy: Joules, amigo, compañero, quizás futuro cuñado- dijo pasando su bracito por los hombros de su amigo, a Joules le extraño lo último.

Joules: ¿y lo último de donde?-dijo haciéndose el que no sabía de que hablaba su líder, aun que por dentro deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra.

Burpy: a mí no me engañas,-dijo quitando su bracito de su hombro- se que te enamoraste de mi hermana, como era que se llamaba… así, Blaze-dijo cómico, mientras una electroshock se coloraba un poco, cada vez que recordaba esos hermosos ojos rosados que lo dejaron idiotizado, se coloraba un poco y ponía una cara medio boba.

Joules: e-eso n-n-no e-es v-verd-dad-dijo cruzado de Brazos dirigiendo la vista hacia el otro lado.

Burpy: claro que sí, he visto esa cara más de una vez, y aquí entre nos, sabemos que es cierto…

Joules: de que Eli pone una cara que esta de película-dijo arqueando una ceja.

Burpy: además de eso, de que te enamoraste de mi hermana-dijo viéndolo con picardía.

Joules: eso no es verdad

Burpy: que si…

Joules: que no…

Burpy: que si…

Joules: que no…

Burpy: que si…

Joules: que no…

Burpy: que si…

Joules: que no…

Burpy: que si…

Blaze:¡BURPY, DONDE ESTAS!-escucharon de la nada, haciendo que pararan la discusión, Burpy al percatarse de quien es intento irse sigilosa mente, pero eso no le funcione al ver que ya lo vio- TU eres babosa muerta-dijo señalándolo con una mirada de mil demonios.

Burpy: jejeje… ADIOS- grito saliendo corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Blaze: VEN AQUÍ PENDE** DE *****- grito furiosa, mientras Joules, bueno, quedo perplejo ante el vocabulario de ella "_se ve TAN linda cuando se molesta_" pensó la electroshock con la mirada semi- perdida y con un adorable rubor en sus mejillas mientras veía como los hermanos Infiernos se iban alejando de donde él estaba

**Con la banda las chicas mágicas…**

Kord: no lo entiendo, estaban con nosotros hace unos momentos-dijo también viendo para todos lados.

Junjie: oigan, ustedes no escuchan eso-dijo al escuchar un pequeño grito, aunque dejo de ser un misterio al ver a Blaze y a Burpy correr por todos lados, Burpy ya un poco cansado salto hacia las manos de Eli quine lo atrapo, mientras Blaze se quedaba en el suelo, y se notaba en la cara que no estaba muy feliz.

Blaze: bájate de ahí pequeño cobarde-dijo con una mirada de mil demonios

Burpy: primero soy un año mayor que tu y de aquí no bajo-dijo aferrándose a uno de los dedos de Eli.

Eli: y ahora porque ustedes están peleando-pregunto

Burpy: digamos que mi hermana se enamoro- dijo aun sujetado del dedo de Eli y señalándola burlonamente.

Blaze: ¡no es verdad!-grito enojada, aunque Eli pudo notar un pequeño pero algo notable rubor en sus mejillas.

Burpy: que si lo es- contraataco

Blaze: que no…

Burpy: que si…

Blaze: que no….

Eli: ¡bueno ya!, tu-dijo señalando a Blaze- si lo estas que se te nota en la cara y tu-dijo señalando a Burpy- deja de molestar a tu hermana y dos, me estas poniendo mi dedo morado-dijo con una mueca de dolor, Burpy del miedo que le tenía a su propia hermana menor cuando se trataba de rivalidad, le estaba ahorcando el dedo a Eli, la babosa de inmediato soltó el dedo de su dueño.

Junjie: am… Trixie, que es eso que tienes en tu bolsillo-dijo Junjie señalando el bolsillo de Trixie, podía ver una pequeña cuerda salir de ahí, Trixie al voltearse para ver de que hablaba Junjie supo que era.

Trixie: ah!, esto, es solo mi collar, raramente lo tengo desde un día preciso, no sé que simbolice, pero es lo único que tengo que me hace sentir... no lo sé… como protegida y… en mi hogar-dijo con un tono medio melancólico, sacando de su bolsillo mencionado collar, tenía una forma extraña para ella y el resto del equipo, a excepción de Tiara, Flora, Katara, Blaze y Burpy, quienes sabían el significado de eso y mucho mas.

Tiara: eh… y-yo si se que significa-dijo nerviosa mirando al collar con pánico

Trixie: y que significa?- pregunto

Tiara: significa….

* * *

**¿Qué significara el collar? ¿Desde cuando tiene Trixie ese collar con ella? ¿algún día tendré novio? NO LO SEEEEEEEEEEEE XD (bueno el resto si mas no lo ultimo :P)**

**Por otro lado…**

**Hola! Tanto tiempo sin publicar cosas :D, se que les debo una explicación de no haber actualizado esta historia desde marzo :P lo lamento, en este momento ando un poco mal ya que mi amiga Music Gianval se va de FF T-T, pero bueno, el siguiente cap creo que no tardare tanto ya que es lo siguiente de esto, bueno, si tarare un poco ya que el lunes empieza el plan vacacional, si quieren mejores imágenes de este cap pueden verlos en mi Pagina en Facebook, búsquenme como Cadence3000 y hay les aparezco ok**

**Bye ;D **


	5. Chapter5:Necklaces,loquepasara, mimision

¿Quién soy en verdad?

_En el Capitulo anterior…_

…_sacando de su bolsillo mencionado collar, tenía una forma extraña para ella y el resto del equipo, a excepción de Tiara, Flora, Katara, Blaze y Burpy, quienes sabían el significado de eso y mucho más._

_Tiara: eh… y-yo si se que significa-dijo nerviosa mirando al collar con pánico_

_Trixie: y que significa?- pregunto_

_Tiara: significa…._

**Capitulo 5: Necklaces, lo que pasara, mi misión…**

Tiara: significa Necklaces, estos collares tienen un poder inmenso, tan fuerte que puede revivir a una caverna muerta, pero a un tal precio.-dijo con la mirada fija en el collar, aun asombrada.

Eli: espera dijiste "collares", ¿significa que hay dos?-pregunto al percatarse de eso.

Tiara: si, son dos; este collar,-dijo señalando el collar en las manos de Trixie- significa future destiny, significa destino futuro, cuando haces unos pequeños pasos te explica y te dice tu misión a partir de ese momento, según su destino, el otro simboliza el estado de todos, pero en especial su dueño, ese tiene una forma como la de una nota musical, y bueno, están viendo el segundo-dijo levantando el collar desde la cuerda para que lo pudieran ver.- juntos, los dos collares, además de expandir una energía tan fuerte como para revivir una caverna o hasta más de una, muy pocas veces, revela un símbolo llamado Synchronicity, que le devuelve a la persona que pago el precio con lo que pago, mayormente es su vida… ya que el precio para revivir una caverna, es muy raro que una persona sobreviva, ya que hay que entregar su energía vital, y si tiene poderes, igualmente, la única forma de poder sobrevivir es con el símbolo Synchronicity, sin eso, pues… puedes llegar a morir…-dijo terminando.

Eli: estás diciendo que esa cosa, por decirlo así, te dice tu siguiente misión-pregunto

Tiara: más o menos, creo que se como activarlo, o encenderlo, se sobre estos collares, mas nunca avía visto uno, y menos sabía que estaba contigo desde siempre ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

Trixie: yo no lo sé, solo sé que lo tengo desde que tengo memoria-dijo bajando la vista al no saber las respuesta.

Tiara: bueno… que tal si lo activamos, no más para ver que pasa ¿les parece?-le pregunto a los demás, todos asintieron.- muy bien; Trixie, sostén el collar con tu mano izquierda pero primero quítate tu guante de tu mano derecha-Trixie obedeció las ordenes de Tiara, se quito su guante y después puso el fragmento sobre su palma.- ahora, pasa tu dedo índice sobre el fragmento justo como su forma-Trixie hiso lo que dijo, mas mientras iba pasando su dedo podía ver un pequeño rastro de unas letras doradas que ahora se veían, ya que antes no estaban ahí.

Tiara: ahora según lo que recuerdo, hay que decir o hacer lo que… ¿Qué rayos dice aquí?- dijo interrumpiéndose a sí misma al no saber que decía en el collar.- una cosa es que yo sepa hablar como unos 5 o 10 idiomas, pero esto ni se entiende-dijo intentando descifrar lo que le decía el collar.

Blaze: déjame ver-le pidió, tiara le enseño el fragmento para ver si podía descifrar lo que decía hay.- ahh ya se, ¡KATARA, ven aquí!-dijo llamando a su amiga. Katara fue en unos segundos.

Katara: que quieres?-dijo poniéndose a su lado.

Blaze: ¿podes traducir esto?-dijo señalándole el collar con las letras hay toda raras.

Katara: chama esto es muy fácil, está escrito en japonés.

Blaze: ¿y yo como cornos iba a saber eso?-reclamo mas Katara no mas se encogió de hombros.

Katara: bueno lo que dice es que debemos cantar una tal canción llamada "Awake And Alive"… ahh ahorita que me acuerdo, esa canción la compusimos Burpy, tu y yo-dijo acordándole la canción de la que hablaba.

Blaze: ahh si verdad, oye pero ahorita que me acuerdo, necesitamos a una babosa mas para poder cantar la canción-le recordó.

Katara: si, ¿pero a quien?

Burpy: ¡ya se a quien!-grito de repente la infierno desde, aun, en la mano de Eli.

Katara y Blaze: ¿a quién?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Burpy: primero déjenme bajarme de aquí.-dijo bajando de la mano de Eli para luego dirigirse hacia la mochila del mismo a buscar supuestamente a alguien.

Blaze: y ahora que se hiso?-se pregunto a sí misma. Hasta que vio a su hermano salir de la mochila con Joules.

Burpy: aquí esta, el nos puede ayudar.-dijo poniéndolo a su lado.

Joules: hola-saludo a las chicas.

Blaze y Katara: hola!- les saludo.

Katara: una pregunta: ¿el sabe tocar un instrumento?-pregunto dudosa.

Joules: claro que se, puedo tocar la batería, la guitarra, el bajo y el teclado.-dijo aclarándole la duda.

Blaze: ¿y que esperamos?, voy a buscar las cosas con Kat, ya venimos-dijo llevándose de un tirón a Katara para ir a buscar los instrumentos.

Pronto: ¡Ja!, una cosa es que Trixie tenga poderes e igual que estas señoritas, otra cosa es que estas babosas puedan no solo cantar, si no también poder tocar instrumentos, Pronto no se cree eso- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Burpy: hay vamos Pronto, ya vistes a Katara y a mi hermana cantar y dices que no podemos tocar una canción, que yo sepa.- dijo con cara retadora.

Pronto: pero a ti no, además, no creo que puedas cantar mejor que yo, Pronto, El magnífico.-dijo alagándose a sí mismo.

Burpy: mira para empezar, de magnifico no tienes nada, además creo que yo canto mejor que tu ya que puedo apostar que tu cantas una nota y se va la luz.- dijo aguantándose la risa por la cara con que lo miraba Pronto.

Joules: estoy de acuerdo con él, es más, yo apuesto que si canta una nota alta, creo que parte los vidrios ¡jajajajajajajaja!-dijo matándose de la risa.

Burpy: jajajaja… o peor aún, jajajaja… se va el agua ¡jajajajajajajajaja!-dijo matándose de la risa.

Pronto: a Pronto esto no le divierte, están de acuerdo conmigo chic…-se detuvo en seco al ver que sus propios amigos se reían de eso, ¡hasta el mismo Junjie!, esto no puede ser peor… para él.

Blaze: ya llegamos con los instrumentos y… ¿de qué se ríen todos?-pregunto al ver a todos muertos de la risa.

Burpy: jejeje, no preguntes, jajaja-dijo aun riéndose un poco.- bueno, ¿los trajiste?-pregunto volviendo al tema pasado.

Blaze: sip, aquí están los instrumentos.- dijo, con un poco de ayuda de Katara, pudo traer la batería, el bajo, la guitarra eléctrica y un violín, aunque a Pronto aun no entendía como esas babosas podían tocar todo eso, ¿sin tan solo eran unas babosas?

Pronto: sigo sin entender como ustedes, siendo unas babosas, pueden tocar esas cosas-dijo mientras ellos se ubicaban.

Kord: aunque me cueste admitirlo, tiene razón, como ustedes pueden hacer eso si prácticamente no tienen dedos.-dijo poniéndose de acuerdo con Pronto, era un buen punto, ¿Cómo lo hacían?

Burpy: ¿quieren pruebas?, pues se las daremos, ¿están listos chicos?-dijo preguntándole a sus amigos.

Katara, Blaze y Joules: estamos listos-dijeron al mismo tiempo en sus lugares. Katara tenía un violín, Blaze estaba en la batería y Joules con el bajo, y Burpy con la guitarra.

Burpy: ok, entonces empecemos-dijo comenzando a tocar…

(La canción originalmente la canta una Banda llamada Skillet, pero en este FanFic, voy a poner todas mis canciones favoritas como si ellos las compusieran, pero originalmente tiene otro dueño, solo para aclarar, bueno aquí les dejo la letra en español, el video está en mi Pagina en FaceBook ok. Posdata: cuando diga espacio musical significa que nadie está cantando durante mencionado tiempo y cuando tenga esto: * significa lo que están haciendo ok).

[Espacio musical 00:21]

Burpy:

Estoy en guerra contra el mundo

Tratan de arrastrarme a la oscuridad

Lucho por encontrar mi fe

Mientras duermo en tus brazos

Katara:

Se hace difícil permanecer despierto

Mis fuerzas se desvanecen rápidamente

Finalmente respiras en mí….

Burpy:

Estoy despierto

Burpy y Katara:

¡Estoy vivo!

Burpy y Joules:

Ahora sé que es lo que creo en verdad

Burpy y Blaze:

Ahora es mi momento

Burpy:

Hare lo que quiero…

Burpy y Joules:

Porque es mi vida

Burpy:

Aquí…

*señala a Katara*

Katara y Blaze:

(Aquí…)

Burpy:

Y ahora

*señala a Blaze*

Katara y Blaze:

(Y Ahora)

Me afirmare y nunca volveré atrás

Burpy:

Ahora sé que es lo que creo de verdad

Burpy y Katara:

¡Estoy despierto y estoy vivo!

[Espacio musical 00:14]

Joules:

Estoy en guerra contra el mundo

Porque no voy a vender mi alma

Ya lo tengo decidido

No puedo ser comprado o vendido

Blaze:

Cuando mi fe se debilita

Y siento que me estoy rindiendo

Tú respiras en mi otra vez…

Burpy:

Estoy despierto

Burpy y Katara:

¡Estoy vivo!

Burpy y Joules:

Ahora sé que es lo que creo en verdad

Burpy y Blaze:

Ahora es mi momento

Burpy:

Hare lo que quiero…

Burpy y Joules:

Porque es mi vida

Burpy:

Aquí…

*señala a Katara*

Katara y Blaze:

(Aquí…)

Burpy:

Y ahora

*señala a Blaze*

Katara y Blaze:

(Y Ahora)

Me afirmare y nunca volveré atrás

Burpy:

Ahora sé que es lo que creo de verdad

Burpy y Katara:

¡Estoy despierto y estoy vivo!

Burpy, Katara, Joules y Blaze:

Despertando, Despertando (4x)

*el collar que está en las manos de Trix empieza a Brillar con el ritmo de la letra*

Burpy:

En la oscuridad

Burpy y Katara:

Puedo sentirle en mis sueños  
En tus brazos  
Ciento en mí tu respiración

Joules:  
Por siempre llevo este corazón que te daré

Joules y Blaze:

Por siempre viviré por ti

*Burpy Hace un solo de guitarra que deja a Kord y a Pronto boquiabiertos y los detalles que tienen esas cuatro Babosas por el metamorfismo empiezan a Brillar, el solo dura: 00:15*

Burpy:

Estoy despierto

Burpy y Katara:

¡Estoy vivo!

Burpy y Joules:

Ahora sé que es lo que creo en verdad

Burpy y Blaze:

Ahora es mi momento

Burpy:

Hare lo que quiero…

Burpy y Joules:

Porque es mi vida

Burpy:

Aquí…

*señala a Katara*

Katara y Blaze:

(Aquí…)

Burpy:

Y ahora

*señala a Blaze*

Katara y Blaze:

(Y Ahora)

Me afirmare y nunca volveré atrás

Burpy:

Ahora sé que es lo que creo de verdad

Burpy y Katara:

¡Estoy despierto y estoy vivo!

Burpy, Katara, Joules y Blaze:

Despertando, Despertando (4x)

*al finalizar el brillo que tenían las babosas, las envolvió y los cegó a todos por la intensidad del brillo*

Junjie: es mi imaginación o ustedes también vieron ese brillo?-le pregunto a los demás.

Kord: no fuiste el único-dijo restregándose los ojos.- Además, ¿Dónde están las babosas?-pregunto al no verlas. En vez de ver a cuatro babosas, podía ver a dos chicos y dos chicas, el primer chico, era peli-naranja con detalles amarillos y en el centro había una flecha blanca con delineados amarillos, un fleco parecido al de Eli no mas que despelucado, tenía los ojos de color rojo, vestía una camisa blanca manga larga con un detallado amarillo, también otra camisa encima manga corta de color naranja, del mismo tono que el de su cabello, con un dibujo de una flama en el centro, por detrás con unos detalles amarillos, también unos short hasta las rodillas del mismo color que su cabello, de calzado unos converse tipo botines para hombres con detallados amarillos, el otro chico era peli-azul con detalles amarillos y en el centro una línea blanca, un fleco entre arreglado y despeinado, tenía los ojos de color marrones con amarillo, vestía una camisa azul muy claro, con una chaqueta manga larga de color azul oscuro con detalles amarillos, pantalones azul rey, con zapatos normales de color azul mar, una de las chica era muy idéntica al chico peli-naranja, solo que con el pelo le llega hasta los hombros, entre ellas una pequeña pero notable mecha que tiene blanco y amarillo del lado izquierdo y derecho, tenía los ojos de color rosado (vestuario no sé como describirlo, soy pésima en eso :/) de calzado unos converse de color naranja con suela amarilla, la otra chica tenía el cabello de color turquesa, con cabello largo y en dos partes de su cabello tenía unas mechas de color blanco y azul oscuro (tampoco se describir este sorry :/) de calzado, unos zapatos azul claro con un lindo decorado de algodón, ningún miembro de la banda de Shane sabia quien eran o de donde salieron, a excepción de Tiara y Flora.

Xx: ahhg, que… paso?...-pregunto el chico peli-naranja sobándose la cabeza.

Xx2: creo que mi estomago esta al revés- exclamo la chica peli-azul turquesa algo mareada.

Kord: ¿y ustedes de donde salieron?-pregunto a los chicos que estaban ahí, aunque tenía que admitirlo, se les hacían familiar.

Xx3: pero si tenemos rato aquí, tú mismo nos vistes tocar, ¿o es que tienes pésima memoria?-exclamo el peli-azul. Sip, tenía que admitirlo, esos chicos se les hacía muy familiar, tanto como voz y apariencia.

Eli: "_es imposible_"-pensó el Shane al creer lo que veía.- Burpy?-pregunto al peli-naranja.

Burpy: ¿qué?-respondió, sip, era lo que pensaba el Shane: Las cuatro babosas que estaban ahí se volvieron humanos.

Eli: Sip, es lo que pensaba.-se dijo así mismo el Shane.

Burpy: que cosa?- pregunto.

Eli: em… como le explico?...- le pregunto a sus amigos.

Tiara: yo le digo, Burpy,-dijo llamándole la atención.- Burpy, eres Humano, e igual que tus amigos.-dijo yendo directo al grano.

Burpy: genial-dijo sarcásticamente levantando su pulgar.

Tiara: ¿eso fue sarcasmo?-pregunto.

Burpy: no…. No más me lo tomo como algo MUY normal-dijo sarcásticamente

Tiara: ah, bueno-dijo tomándoselo literal, Burpy nada más se golpeo la frente con su "nueva" mano.

Junjie: esperen un momento, si el es Burpy,-dice señalando al chico.- significa que los demás…

Tiara: es correcto,-dijo interrumpiendo al ser del este.- ellos son: Katara, Blaze y Joules, solo que en forma humana.-dijo aclarándole las dudas a todos… en especial al topo, ya que en su cara se veía que no entendía nada.

Kord: eso explica por se me hacían tan familiares, pero… ¿Cómo y por qué se volvieron humanos?-pregunto con esa duda.

Tiara: les explico, ¿Cómo se volvieron? Pues como pudieron ver por el brillo, al demostrar ellos un talento humano, pues se convirtieron, aunque yo ando un poco confundida en algo-dijo mientras llevaba una mano a su mentón.- Burpy, Katara y Blaze tiene historia con esto, ¿como Joules pudo hacerlo si solo pueden hacerlo babosas especiales?.- se dijo dudosa.

Katara: bueno, tal vez Joules sea como nosotros-dijo ya poniéndose de pie, e igual que los demás, claro Joules al ser primera vez que utiliza "piernas" le costaba agarrar equilibrio, y se estaba apoyando de los brazos de Blaze, algo que sonrojo un poco a ambos. Era oficial, Joules logro conquistarle el corazón a Blaze.

Tiara: puede ser.-dijo poniéndose de acuerdo con ella.-pero volviendo al tema, Trix…-dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia la pelirroja.- y el collar?

Trixie: aquí esta, y esta titilando con más frecuencia -dijo viendo el collar que empezaba a titilar rápidamente, en ese momento todos se acercan al ver esa reacción, después aparece una línea que delinea todo el contorno del fragmento, después deja de titilar.

Pronto: eh... ¿Qué, esta cosa se averió?-pregunto al ver que dejo de hacer eso, pero su respuesta fue respondida por una voz extraña.

Xx: no estoy averiado topo-dijo una voz extraña voz, que raramente provenía del collar, eso asusto al topo haciendo reír un poco a aquella extraña voz.- solo terminaba de hacer una cosa y… ¡listo!-dijo y de repente apareciendo en el collar, como si fuese un holograma, aparecía un chico como unos catorce años, pelo rubio, fleco despeinado, su cabello recogido en una coleta de caballo alta(ojo su cabello es corto pero igual), ojos amarillos con toques anaranjados brillantes, sus ojos de una forma extraña para algunos (los ojos tipo anime) en su cuello tenia puesto una gargantilla para hombres de color negra, y en él estaba guindado exactamente el mismo fragmento que tenia Trixie en sus manos, tenia puesto una camisa blanca cuello de tortuga sin mangas, en sus manos unas mangas apartes de color negro con detalle dorado alrededor, con unos símbolos japoneses, con un cinturón negro con una erilla plateada, tenía unos pantalones bancos ajustados con unas botas negras hasta las rodillas, con suela gris y en la parte de arriba de las botas tenía una línea plateada.

Xx: nada mas necesitaba un momento para regenerarme-dijo esa extraña voz estirándose un poco.-tengo unos treinta y seis años sin que me convocaran.-dijo terminando de estirarse mientras todos lo veían raramente.- déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Rintón Kaganime, soy el future destiny, quien habita en este collar muy legendario, y cuenta cual es su verdadero camino a elegir-termino de presentarse mientras todos lo veían asombrado.- y como podrán ver, conozco a todos ustedes de pies a cabeza.-agrego.

Pronto: si es verdad, ¿Quién soy….

Rintón: eres Pronto Germitopo, rey de colina topo, tu padre fue un rey a seguir y muy respetado, tienes un hermano gemelo llamado Pinto, abandonaste tu hogar a cambio de aventuras, eres un buen rastreador, conoces bien cada atajo en todo BajoTerra y eres parte de la Banda Shane-dijo respondiendo a su pregunta sin dejarlo terminar la respuesta, Pronto quedo sin palabras.

Junjie: ¡eso es sorprendente! ¿Cómo lo…?

Rintón: lo sabía?, es sencillo suponer lo que puedes preguntar, veras, yo paso de generación en generación, no de una familia fija, mi futuro heredero no puede ser cualquiera, y yo no lo elijo, mi portadero actual lo hace con mucha sabiduría Junjie.- dijo respondiendo a su pregunta.

Junjie: Wow….

Rintón: bueno, y ¿Por qué me convocaron precisamente?-pregunto.

Tiara: lo hicimos por preguntas… y con preguntas me refiero a ella.-dijo señalando a Trixie mientras ella la miraba raro.

Rintón: ah… Trixie Sting, portadera mía, un gusto poder verte, Princesa-dijo haciendo una reverencia ante ella.

Kord, Pronto, Eli, Junjie y Trixie: ¿¡Princesa!?-preguntaron al unisonó mirándolo incrédulo, ¿una princesa? ¿A qué se refería?

Rintón: exactamente lo que escucharon, una princesa, y no lo digo porque es linda o cosa de otro mundo, es por eso una autentica Princesa, hija de una reina.-dijo impresionando a la Banda de Shane.

Trixie: p-pero eso es imposible, mi madre….

Rintón: tu madre es una reina, de las cavernas más lejanas y muy poco reconocida por sus peligros… que es tu verdadera caverna natal.- dijo dejando a Trixie sin palabras ¿una Princesa? Eso es casi imposible de creer, ¿tanto le han ocultado de su pasado?- además, veo que en tu cara que no tienes idea de lo que está pasando, ¿me equivoco?

Trixie: no, estas en lo correcto, no entiendo lo que está pasando y menos con esto de tener poderes y… ¿Qué ridículamente todo tiene que ver conmigo y Cadence? No tiene mucho sentido.

Rintón: eso es porque tiene todo esto que ver contigo y Cadence, aunque no lo creas… ella es la portadora del otro Necklaces-dijo asombrando a todos los presentes.

Todos- Rintón: ¿¡que ella que!?-respondieron asombrados.

Rintón: exactamente lo que escucharon, aunque si quieres, Trixie, puedo llamar a mi hermana quien es quien habita en el otro collar, y así te explicamos todo mejor, de un modo que entiendas, tu misión a partir de ahora y como se siente tu amiga-dijo proponiéndole esa idea.

Tiara: creí que se necesitaba ambos collares para que ambas personas quien habitan ahí.-dijo asombrada con tal trato.

Rintón: tienes razón, pero también se puede a distancia, entonces… ¿quieres hacerlo?-dijo dirigiéndose hacia Trixie, quien poseía una mirada pensativa, hasta que al fin lo decidió.

Trixie: quiero hacerlo.- contesto decidida, mientras Rintón asentía con la cabeza mientras desaparecía por un momento, a los cinco segundos, volvió apareces con una chica, muy idéntica a él, ella tenía el cabello largo, pelo rubio, fleco peinado y arreglado recogido hacia la izquierda con tres ganchos blancos, con una rosa roja del lao derecho, tenía una gargantilla donde guindaba en él, el fragmento del segundo collar, vestía un vestido amarillo que le llegaba muy arriba de las rodillas, con delineados negros, una bata que llegaba hasta el suelo, blanco, estaba abierto y así se veía el vestido, de calzado unas medias que llegaban casi hasta su vestido blancas, zapatillas rojo fuerte, los ojos los tenia amarillos con toques anaranjados.

Kord: ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto.

Rintón: ella es mi Hermana, su nombre es Lenka Kaganime-dijo presentándosela a los demás, tenían un gran parecido.

Lenka: es un gusto verlos en persona, ya como a mi hermano, también lo conozco de pies a cabeza.

Kord: genial.-dijo asombrado.

Lenka: bueno esto no es sobre mí, es sobre Trix, bueno amiga, según mi hermano no tienes ni la menor idea de tu pasado, te puedo explicar, como esta Cadence y que le pasa, y te decimos que debes hacer a partir de ahora, ¿te parece?- pregunto.

Trixie: me gustaría.- acepto la chica, mientras los hermanos Kaganime asentían con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, mientras todo se volvió oscuro, lo único que iluminaba en el lugar era el collar, mientras empezaba a mostrar ciertas imágenes y Lenka empezó a cantar…

(la canción se llama Paraíso de luz y sombra, de Vocaloid, solo cambie algunas palabras ya que, en la original, el protagonista la canta, apropósito solo dos cosas, 1._ las imágenes las subiré pronto a mi pagina en Facebook, ya que yo las dibujo, y lo segundo es que, en una parte, están tiradas las letras, una oración hacia la derecha y otras a la izquierda, las de a derecha las canta Trix, y la izquierda es Cadence, ojo, en el collar, no en la realidad ok, del resto yo lo pongo ok, bueno ¡a leer!)

Lenka:

Al final del paraíso artificial

Muy profundo, profundo, en el fondo terrenal

Ella está destinada al futuro a cantar

Solitaria por la eternidad

En el pasado nunca pudo huir

Esas voces resuenan muy fuerte en su interior

La historia se acaba y vuelve a repetir

El destino me ha elegido ella

No importa situación, ella canta una canción

Un conjuro de la eternidad

Un canto para el sol y uno a la lluvia

Y un suave y amable réquiem

Para llegar al fin de el paraíso

Manos calientes se ofrecieron

Pero no les puede hablar, ni ustedes a Ella…

Xx:

"_Cantaras por la eternidad_"

Lenka:

En lo más profundo de un mundo en decadencia

Su condena era la "canción del paraíso"

Voces suaves, dormidas en su interior

Tratan de verla reír

Y no puede evitar, el romper a llorar y caer en la absoluta desesperación

[Espacio musical 00:45, imágenes en mi pág. de Face]

Rintón:

Al final de un paraíso sin ilusión

Tu objetivo es la búsqueda de aquella voz

Estabas destinada a sin rumbo vagar

Cada paso más lejos llegar

A la sombra de una historia sellada

Los días que has perdido, deseas recobrar

Y la voz que resuena en tu interior

Siente angustia y sufrimiento

Pero tienes el temor de que tú deseo

No alcance el paraíso

Todas esas voces, llenas de angustia

Siguen aun tan lejos de ti

Te quieres asegurar con tus propias manos

De sentir su voz y su calidez

Y no dudo que herido podría salir

"_Yo también voy a luchar"_

"_yo luchare__"_

Tú la vida quitaras a la Diva rugiente

Y llegaras al final de este mundo maldito

Pero si no puedes llegar hasta ella

Disipando aquella luz

Simplemente con este paraíso artificial

Con esas manos, terminaras

_Al final del paraíso artificial_

_Al final del paraíso sin ilusión _

_Estaba destinada al futuro a cantar_

"_Hahahahaha…"_

_Solitaria por la eternidad _

_Cada paso más lejos llegar._

[Espacio musical 00:18, imágenes en mi Pág. En Face]

Xx:

"_¿Podrías cantar?" _

Rezo para proteger

Lucho para poner fin

Aun mundo brillante

A este mundo infeliz

Todos podrán sonreír

Llorando sola te vi

Yo enserio deseo que seas feliz

Y sufría también

Con la fe en una luz

A la sombra pasada

Futura, yo entono una canción

Entono una canción

Vida y voz entregaré

Tu vida te…

Mi voz suena al viento y flotará siempre

Robaron, tu voz no se escucha, la lluvia no cesará

Hasta el día de mi muerte

(Hasta el día de mi muerte)

Xx:

"_**Pasará otra vez**__" _

"Toda voz debe encontrar una luz y su sombra, y así sucederá la historia incesante una y otra vez"

Rintón:

Resuena el golpeteo en el mundo infinito

Y este anunciará un final declarado

Toda vida termina y crece otra vez y ahora estas aquí

En el paraíso de luz y de sombra

Cumpliré mí

(Cumpliré mí)

DESEO…

Recién termino, todo se volvió claro, como estaba hace unos segundos, pero Rintón y Lenka desaparecieron, e igual que las letras doradas que estaban escritas en el Fragmento… desaparecieron…

Mientras la Banda e Shane, y los demás, no tenían palabras… todos estaban en esas imágenes, era como si predijeran el futuro o algo así, pero la que más impactada estaba era Trixie, ¿Qué tenía Cadence? ¿Por qué estaba condenada a eso? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada de su pasado, NADA? Aun seguía sin creerse lo que vio.

Todos seguían confusos hasta que el sonido de una alarma que alerto a todos, en especial a Tiara y a Flora, ya que sabían que significaba el tono de esa alarma: Bajo de Energía Vital…

Pronto: ¿y eso que fue?-pregunto alarmado

Tiara: ¡rápido, a la computadora!-dijo alarmada dirigiéndose con los demás hacia la computadora, que en la pantalla tenía un signo de alerta, Tiara, al ver qué pasaba, vio que estaba en lo correcto… era un Bajón de Energía Vital, al ver en la pantalla que pasaba o a quien le bajaban la energía, vio que los bajones se dirigían a Flora, Flama, Violett, y a Ella…

Kord: ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto al ver la cara de pánico de Tiara.

Tiara: bajo de ener…-no termino a frase al caer desmallada al suelo, incluyendo a Flora, hubieran caído de no ser que por los integrantes Varones de la Banda de Shane, las atraparon, mientras intentaron hacerlas reaccionar.

Eli: ¿¡Tiara, Tiara despierta!? No reacciona-dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de preocupación a sus amigos.

Junjie: tampoco Flora-dijo intentando despertarla, hasta que de golpe ambas despertaron al mismo tiempo, pero mareadas.

Flora: ¿Qué… que paso?-pregunto mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie, al igual que Tiara.

Eli: se desmallaron, eso fue lo que paso-dijo mientras respondía a su pregunta.

Tiara: fue por el bajón de energía, será mejor que nos apresuremos en buscar a las demás e ir a Melodious Crystal Caverns y terminar con esto de una vez por todas

Kord: Melo…? Qué?-pregunto por tal nombre.

Tiara después les explico… tenemos que ir a buscar a Violett.

Eli: ¿entonces que esperamos?, a donde vamos ahora?

Tiara: vamos a….

**HOLA! Tanto tiempo sin leerlo, perdón si hay muchas notas de autor metidas en este FF pero es que lo pongo para que puedan entender y no se queden con la duda, me cuesta ponerme a escribir ya que el liceo me tiene loca :P pero bueno, ya me acostumbrare, me siento feliz que haya personas leyendo mis FF, sinceramente siento que nadie los lee ****.**

**Bueno si nada mas que decir, nos vemos luego.**

**Bye. **

**PDS: como mencione antes, las imágenes que aparecen en este fanfic, dende un tiempo ya que esas imágenes la dibujo yo ok.**


	6. Chapter 6: Proyect Diva y ¡A Mojarse!

¿Quién soy en verdad?

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_Tiara: fue por el bajón de energía, será mejor que nos apresuremos en buscar a las demás e ir a Melodious Crystal Caverns y terminar con esto de una vez por todas_

_Kord: Melo…? Qué?-pregunto por tal nombre._

_Tiara: después les explico… tenemos que ir a buscar a Violett._

_Eli: ¿entonces que esperamos?, a donde vamos ahora?_

_Tiara: vamos a…._

**Capitulo 6: Proyect Diva y… ¡A mojarse!**

Después de tal bajón de energía, La Banda de Shane y las otras chicas, más con sus cuatro babosas en humanos, embarcaron su aventura a la caverna turbulenta, con la ayuda de Tiara, pudieron volver a donde estaban sus mecas, Burpy fue con Eli, Katara con Trixie, Blaze fue con Kord, y Joules con Junjie, Pronto iba al frente, ya que según él conocía un atajo rápido de llegar a esa caverna, cuando llegaron, dejaron sus mecas en la costa.

Eli: ¿y… que hacemos aquí?-pregunto viendo hacia los lados.

Tiara: aquí vamos a ver a mi amiga Violett, solo les tengo una pregunta-dijo dirigiéndose a los demás, a excepción de Flora- ¿tienen de casualidad en sus mecas, no sé, unos trajes que les permita bajar sin problemas?- pregunto.

Eli: de hecho, tenemos unos trajes que nos dieron Drake de la ultima vez, y Kord dijo que no servirían para nada dejarlos en nuestras mecas jajaja, ¡me debes diez monedas de oro Kord!-dijo acordándose de eso mientras el troll no mas gruñía un poco molesto por haber apostado eso.

Junjie: eh… yo no tengo uno de esos-dijo aclarando, al no haber estado en ese momento, no tiene ningún traje para poder acompañarlos.

Flora: ¡tengo una idea! Trixie, vos si tienes Traje verdad- pregunto mientras Trixie asentía con la cabeza.- Tiara, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

Tiara: claro, ¿qué pasa?

Flora: tengo una idea, agranda el traje de Trixie para que le que a Junjie…

Trixie: ¿¡wow que!? Y como?...- exclamo alterada.

Flora: déjame terminar, agrándalo para enseñarle a Trix el modo Sirectricros- termino

Tiara: ¡buena idea!

Eli: una pregunta…

Flora y Tiara: una respuesta- interrumpieron cómicamente a Eli.

Eli: ¿Que es el modo Sirectricros?-pregunto mientras veía como Trixie le entregaba su traje a Tiara para que lo agrandara para Junjie.

Flora: el modo Sirectricos, es un modo que tenemos nosotras para cambiar de forma, y eso es exactamente lo que les paso a sus babosas, muy pocas babosas tiene eso, por eso me extraño el por qué Joules pudo transformarse, que es como menciono Tiara, al demostrar un talento de esa "cosa" nos transformamos en eso, como por ejemplo, tenemos a Burpy, Blaze, Katara y Joules.-le explico.

Eli: estás diciendo que muy pocas babosas y personas tienen ese modo.

Flora: exacto.- dijo mientras volteaba a ver si Tiara había terminado, en efecto, si había terminado de poner el traje justo a la medida de Junjie, quien lo tomo para poder ir a cambiarse.

Después de esperar un rato, ya todos estaban listos para sumergirse, excepto Trixie y las otras dos chicas, Trixie aun no tenía idea de cómo podría acompañarlos sin tener traje para respirar bajo el agua, aun que sus amigas… tenían una idea

Eli: bien, ya estamos listos… pero ustedes?...- pues dijo al ver que estaban tal cual estaban hace un momento.

Flora: pos los estábamos esperando a ustedes.

Kord: si pero como harán para venir con nosotros?... no me digan que también pueden respirar bajo el agua- exclamo asustado.

Tiara: jajajajaja no Kord, era para que vieran nuestro modo Sirectricos- dijo mientras todos iban hacia una piedra increíblemente alta, que si veías para abajo, te daba vértigo, los únicos que no los acompañaran fueron las babosas, ya que tenían que esperar como 24 horas para volver a su forma original. Cuando llegaron a la cima de aquella roca enorme, los chicos se alejaron de ellas unos cuantos metros lejos para darles espacio.

Tiara: *suspira* tiempo sin hacer esto verdad?-dijo viendo hacia el horizonte.

Flora: si… pero llego la hora- dijo volteando hacia Trixie e igual Tiara.

Tiara: Trix?...

Trixie: si?

Tiara: confías en nosotras?- esa pregunta dejo en duda a Trixie ¿debería?, aun que no le quedo de otra que asentir la cabeza, dándole confianza a las dos chicas.

Flora: entonces, puedes ponerte esto- dijo levantando un collar que s ele hizo muy conocible a Trixie, era un collar con la cuerda negra pero cuando se reflejaba la luz era de color verde esmeralda, tenia guindando un fragmento en forma de tornado de color naranja que ridículamente cuando se lo pusieron a Trixie, este empezó a radiar una luz increíblemente radiante, haciendo que un pequeño destello hubiera en los ojos de Trixie.

Flora: entonces, no mas intenta cópianos, _si es que puedes_…-dijo cruzándose de brazos retándola.

Trixie: ¿es un reto?-dijo arqueando una ceja.

Tiara: si es que lo logras cumplir-dijo viendo hacia el horizonte.

Trixie: entonces reto aceptado.- apenas termino de decir eso, las tres se pusieron una al lado de la otra que dando en estas posiciones: Trixie al lado de Tiara y Flora del otro lado, dejando a Tiara en el medio, y cuando entraron en posición, el collar de Trixie, junto con los otros dos que tenían las chicas, empezaron a producir una melodía sonora, muy agradable, era como una canción, que Trix se quedo sin entender el por qué ya la avía escuchado de algún lado.

(La canción se llama See the Lights de IA de Vocaloid, los pasos que realizan están en mi pag de Facebook ok, apropósito, aquí cambian de vestuarios varias veces antes de volverse sirenas, los vestuarios los pondré en el orden correcto en mi pag también en Facebook.)

[Espacio musical 00:22]

Tiara:

Velocidad sónica del G6

50 mil pies encima de la torre de Tokyo

Justo ahí

A través del centello

Pasaba la gente abordo

También puedo ver… un rayo de luz…

Flora:

I know you all can see the lights

I know you all can see the lights

I know you all can see the lights

(Las tres cambian de vestuario)

Tiara:

Inalcanzable velocidad

Flora:

Tokyo London Paris NY

Tiara:

Donde sea, libertad de…

Flora:

Mr. Taxi o mayor

*el collar de Trixie la ayuda a recordar la letra y la misma abre los ojos de golpe dando el mismo destello que dio sus ojos cuando vio el collar y empieza a cantar*

Trixie:

Sin estar al tanto, this-aholic

Tal como supersonic

O acaso hypertonic

Hora local de Shibuya y su apoptosis

Se detiene con algo de super-magic

Te llevare más adelante

If you want it

Hasta que te fatigues

Gonna make you fallin

Ven despeja tu mente totalmente

Bouncing

Ven despeja tu mente totalmente

Bouncin

(Las tres cambian de vestuario)

Flora, Tiara, Trixie:

Fly into the sky with the supersonic speed

Reaching out to the space

Coz it's all super magic

Wanna make you fall into the lights

Gonna make you fall into the night

G6 06S Speed of light

Let it bounce, let it fly, let it roll

In Tokyo Paris New York

Cos I know you can all the see the lights

And I know we can all feel the vibe

[Espacio musical: 00:25 y las tres dan 10 pasos al frente]

Flora:

I know you all can see the lights

*da una vuelta y cambia de vestuario*

Tiara:

I know you all can see the lights

*da una vuelta y cambia de vestuario*

Trixie:

I know you all can see the lights

*da una vuelta y cambia de vestuario*

Tiara:

Inalcanzable velocidad

Flora:

Tokyo London Paris NY

Tiara:

Donde sea, libertad de…

Flora:

Mr. Taxi o mayor

Trixie:

Sin estar al tanto, this-aholic

Tal como supersonic

O acaso hypertonic

Hora local de Shibuya y su apoptosis

Se detiene con algo de super-magic

Te llevare más adelante

If you want it

Hasta que te fatigues

Gonna make you fallin

Ven despeja tu mente totalmente

Bouncing

Ven despeja tu mente totalmente

Bouncin

Recién terminaron de cantar, fueron corriendo hacia el borde de aquella roca, sin importarles cualquier cosa saltaron hacia una caída, no TAN segura que se diga, pero tampoco tan peligrosa al haber agua donde pudieran sumergiré, pero algo que dejo impactado a la Banda de Shane, fue que justo cuando faltaba unos metros para tocar el agua, las tres al mismo tiempo, al dar una vuelta canela en el aire, vieron como un destello las cambiaba de vestuario otra vez, pero no con mucho cambios, y vieron como les aparecía una aleta de sirena y se zambullían al agua, la Banda de Shane se asomaron con cuidado por el borde de aquella roca, y al no ver rastro de ellas saltaron con algo de valentía, ya que el troll con algo de miedo ya que al ellos no les gustaba el agua, al sumergirse y ver que en esa parte de la orilla era lo suficientemente onda para tirarse de aquella roca, empezaron a buscar a las chicas.

Eli: ¡Trixie! ¡¿Trixie donde estas?!- empezó a llamarla pero no recibió respuesta, más bien escucho unos ruidos extraños- ¿c-chicos?... ¿donde están? Esto no es una broma…- comento asustado viendo que se quedo solo en un solo lugar, pudo ver moverse algo muy raro entre las algas, eso lo alarmo. Cuando casi pudo volver a verlo, intento llamar su atención.

Eli: ¿¡Quién anda ahí!?- dijo apuntando con su lanzadora con una babosa demoledora en ella, y para ver mejor, ya que en esa parte estaba algo obscura, tenía en su lanzadora una linterna para ver mejor hacia donde apuntaba. Lo único que logro divisar fue una cabellera roja entre las algas, y por la luz de la linterna pudo ver un destello que provino de seguramente de los ojos, "_donde he visto ese brillo_" se pregunto así mismo, hasta que se acordó y se atrevió a preguntar.- ¿Trixie? ¿Trix eres tú?- pregunto, hasta que vio a la silueta salir de aquel montón de algas pudo ver mejor que se trataba de su mejor amiga, pero en versión sirena.

Eli: Trix, wow… Estas….

Trixie: ¿que? ¿Me veo mal? ¿Parezco algo raro?- pregunto alejándose un poco de él con miedo, pero el evita que se aleje mas tomándola de la mano haciendo que Trixie lo viera a los ojos.

Eli: no, estas hermosa…-dijo regalándole una sonrisa, haciendo que Trixie se sonroje un poco y le devuelve la sonrisa.- oye Trix, ¿Sabes donde están tus amigas?- pregunto

Trixie: si, están por aquí.-dijo señalando hacia el final de todo el montón de algas, se podía escuchar un "_yooooojooooo!_" y un "_yuuuuuupiiiiiii!_" a través de todo ese montón de algas.

Eli: entonces déjame ir a buscar a los chicos para acompañarlas

Trixie: Ñhe, no te preocupes, nosotras los encontramos primero-dijo llevando a Eli consigo para que viera que ellos ya estaban con ellas, divirtiéndose un rato antes de volver al tema, cuando ellos regresaron, Kord no dudo en molestarlos.

Kord: ¿Dónde estaban par de tortolos? No me digan que se estaban dándose besitos por ahí ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!-dijo matándose de la risa al ver la cara de los mencionados, ¡estaban más rojos que un tomate!

Trixie: ¡KORD! N-n-o estábamos h-h-haciendo e-e-s-o, s-so-lo f—fui a b-b-buscar a E-e-e-li-i. –dijo una muy nerviosa sirena peli-roja.

Flora: pero mírate no mas, ¡no puedes ni decir su nombre sin tartamudear! Jajaja!-comento cómicamente.

Trixie: cállate….- dijo todavía roja.- aun que ahora solo tengo una pregunta.- dijo acercándose a un poco más al grupo.- ¿¡COMO ENDEMONIADAMENTE PUDE CANTAR ESO SI NISIQUIERA ESTABA CONSIENTE DE ESO!?- exclamo aterrada jalándose sus cabellos algo desesperada, ya que no entendía, estaba copiando a sus amigas, de repente su collar soltó un polvito tipo estelar anaranjado con dorado y verde, entro por un costado de su cabeza y sus ojos dieron un brillo y ya, empezó a cantar sin mucha conciencia, como si se supiera a letra perfectamente, cuando la verdad, jamás en su vida _recordaba_ si quiera a letra ni la melodía.

Tiara: Trix, vos de casualidad, ¿no vistes salir de tu collar como un polvo o algo así?- pregunto "casualmente", Trixie solo asintió con la cabeza.- bueno, a eso se le llama "polvius staring" en tu caso apareció al no tener mucha experiencia en eso, por eso cantaste sin mucha conciencia, eso casi igual nos pasaba a nosotras pero ya no mucho, por ejemplo lo de ahora.- se explico para que su amiga oji-esmeralda se calmara ya que no le encontraba mucha lógica a eso.

Trixie: …- ya ni tenía palabras con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Flora: bueno ahora tenemos que ir a Palasius Mermareal, lugar donde vive nuestro elemento agua: Violett Whitte (se pronuncia Vaiolet Wait ok.)- dijo guiándolos hacia tal lugar, que durante el recorrido, aclaro que estaba oculto, por eso nadie lo ha podido ver.

Durante el recorrido, la Banda de Shane iba cada vez mas impresionada con el panorama, había partes realmente encantadoras, y realmente casi inolvidables, el paseo fue algo extenso pero a la vez rápido gracias a los propulsores que venían con los equipos submarinos que venían en los trajes de los chicos, en cambio de las chicas, ya que dependían de aletas, la que más se cansaba era Trixie al tener poca experiencia en eso, ya ni sabia el por que se quejaba tanto de los peces o babosas nadadoras que para ella, no se veía que eran tan "veloces" en el agua a decir verdad, a veces tenia se sujetarse del hombro de Eli para que pudiera relajar su aleta y no tuvieran que parar por eso, cosa se coloraba un poco a nuestro lanzador favorito. Tiempo después llegaron a una parte jamás vista por ningún humano, troll o topoide en el mundo allá visto, era una vista hermosa para los fanáticos de la vida marina, había muchas plantas marinas exóticas muy hermosas en su totalidad, su fuese por ellos se hubiesen quedado un rato a disfrutar, pero no había tiempo, se acercaron al centro del lugar donde había un arco de rocas, un veía atreves de él y no había nada fuera de lo ordinario con lo que hubiesen visto, pero cuando las tres chicas se acercaron sus collares se levantaron y fueron atraídos por una pequeña corriente, como un imán con algo metálico cerca, las chicas se empezaron a acercar al arco de roca, arriba, del lado izquierdo y derecho, se le podía ver una herradura en donde se podía ver que entraban los collares perfectamente, el de Tiara iba en el lado izquierdo, el de Flora en el medio, y Trixie en la parte más alta de todo el arco, las tres al incrustar los collares al mismo tiempo, el arco de roca empezó a brillar de tres colores: verde esmeralda, violeta y rosado, los tres brillantes, eso solo duro unos segundos, después, los chicos se acercaron al arco para mirar en el mismo, pero nada, seguía como si nada hubiese pasado.

Trixie: ¿eso es todo? ¿Pero sigue igual? O se le fue la magia- pregunto extrañada mente al ver tanto drama pero nada diferente, a lo que a Flora y a Tiara le saco una carcajada.

Flora: _**no todo es lo que parece…**_-dijo sabiamente la chica, a la que nadie entendió, entonces a Trixie le vino una chispa, se puso en el centro de todo el arco, y extendió su mano y pudo ver como se tele-transportaba, luego saco su mano rápidamente y vio que no se fue a ningún lado.

Trixie: es invisible… ¡es un tele-transportador invisible!- exclamo con una sonrisa.

Flora: ¡exactamente!-dijo entrando como un torrente al portal y vieron como no se veía salir del otro lado, Tiara hiso lo mismo y sucedió lo mismo- ¿Qué esperan, una invitación? ¡Entren!- exclamo asomándose Flora con una seña de que entraran, la Banda de Shane ni lo pensó y entraron, Trixie lo dudo un poco pero decidió deja de pensar y entro y vio que ya no estaban donde estaban antes, sino dentro de un palacio, y como que no tuvo una muy bonita bienvenida, ya que por los momentos estaba sola, avanzo nadando un poco hasta que pudo ver que a sus amigos los tenían retenidos unos guardias de aspecto raro, parecían…. Bueno no eran muy diferentes a ella, eran como un Hombre combinado con un pez… aun que creo que se denominan "tritones" y a las chicas "sirenas" y eso creía que era ella, enojada de cómo los tenían retenidos, se acerco algo molesta a reclamar, pero otro soldado la vino venir y la atrapo.

Trixie: ¡suéltame!-forcejeaba la chica mientras el soldado reía.

Soldado: jajaja! Ni loco, ¡oiga jefe! Aquí hay otra, estaba intentando atacarnos por la espalda.-dijo victorioso mostrándosela a su jefe.

Líder: ¡buen trabajo soldad!...-no termino ya que al darse vuelta y al ver a la chica su vista se poso en la corona que traía puesta.- esperen un momento, tu-señalo a Trixie que lo veía con rabia por la forma en la que la tenían presa- ¿eres una princesa?- pregunto con mirada entre fría y dudosa.

Trixie: pues… ¿sí?- dejo de forcejear y levanto la vista medio dudosa pero molesta e incómoda de cómo la veía, el líder de los soldados, estupefacto, alarmada mente le dijo a su soldado:

Líder: ¿¡QUE ESTA HACIENDO SOLDADO!? ¡SUELTELA INMEDIATAMENTE!- le ordeno histérico. El soldado, asustado por la reacción de su líder soltó inmediatamente a la chica, quien recién libre, le proporciono un puñetazo a la cara de aquel hombre quien lo mando como 3 metros lejos de ella- "vaya, nunca pensé tener tanta fuerza"- pensó Trixie mirando su puño, mientras lo demás veían la escena estupefactos, ninguno pensó que ella poseyera tanta fuerza en si misma.

* * *

**MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLL DISCULPAS POR NO ACTUALIZAR HACE COMO DECADAS! TTTTT_TTTTTTTT jejejejeje, es que….. ¡ESTOY DE CUMPLE! Asi mismo, estoy cumpliendo años :D miren además de que estoy happy por que My Crush vino pa' mi casa XD**

**bye **


End file.
